Michael
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: Un nuevo cazador de sombras ha llegado al instituto y se fija inmediatamente en Alec. Despues de varias insinuaciones, Alec le dice (muy amablemente) que esta en una relación y que no puede aceptar sus propuestas. Pero el jamas aceptara un no por respuesta.
1. Capitulo 1 Un nuevo cazador de sombras

**Disclaimmer: basada en la evolución de la relación de Alec y Magnus en la serie, incluyendo su casi boda con Lydia.**

 **Se excluye la trama de Valentine, puede decirse que aquí nunca ocurrió su regreso y Clary empezó su entrenamiento de cazadora de sombras cuando su madre le conto la verdad de su historia.**

 **Conocieron a Magnus cuando unos cazadores renegados (antiguos miembros del circulo) atacaron la casa de Magnus para asesinar a todos los brujos.**

* * *

Capítulo 1 Un nuevo cazador de sombras

El instituto de New York, al igual que todos los institutos del mundo tienen la obligación de brindarle hospedaje a todo cazador de sombras, por eso no es de extrañar que todos los días lleguen y vayan personas.

Alec ya estaba acostumbrado a las nuevas caras.

-Disculpa –le llamo una voz desconocida mientras Alec se encontraba entrenando. Se volvió y vio a un joven rubio de aproximadamente veinticinco años, de ojos café oscuro y piel blanca. Era igual de alto que el mismo y apuesto.

Alec lo miro con curiosidad

-¿Si?

-¿Eres Alec Lightwood? –pregunto el desconocido y Alec asintió

-Si soy yo

El joven sonrió

-Yo soy Michael Phillips, creo que la Clave te menciono que vendría.

-Si –dijo el joven dejando la espada con la que practicaba en la estantería y acercándose a el.

Últimamente habían ocurrido una serie de asesinatos entre los mundanos que la Clave creía que eran obra de hombres lobo pero el no estaba muy seguro de ello. Después de todo conocía al líder de la manada de New York, quien en el pasado había sido un cazador de sombras, y cuando lo había interrogado, Luke había negado completamente todas las acusaciones y el confiaba en su palabra.

Así que habían enviado a Michael quien había trabajado en un caso similar en Austria pocos meses antes para ayudar a resolverlos.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas? –dijo el pelinegro –Te llevare a tu habitación.

-Claro

Ambos salieron del área de entrenamiento y caminaron por varios pasillos hacia las recamaras.

Alec sentía la mirada de Michael sobre el y la reconoció. Era la misma mirada que Magnus le daba. Una de deseo. Pero a diferencia de la de este, que le hacia sentir ansioso y deseado la de Michael solo le causaba incomodidad.

Por eso casi agradeció el momento en el que se toparon con Izzy y Clary que salían de la habitación de la primera.

-Hola Alec –saludo Clary quien, a pesar de pasarse casi todo el dia en el instituto no vivía ahí, sino con su madre en un pequeño departamento.

-Clary –le sonrió y despues se volvio a su hermana –Izzy, les presento a Michael Phillips, el enviado de la clave. Michael, ella es mi hermana Isabelle y ella es Clary Fray

-Mucho gusto –dijo el sonriendo.

Ellas le sonrieron igual.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Jace? –pregunto Alec

-Debe estar en la cocina –dijo Clary –ya es hora de la comida

-Bien, solo llevo a Michael a su habitación y vamos para allá

Ellas asintieron y se retiraron mientras ambos continuaban su camino.

Unas puertas mas adelante llegaron a una de las habitaciones desocupadas

-Esta será tu habitación, si gustas acomodarte, o puedes venir a comer conmigo.

-Iré contigo –dijo el –eres una buena compañía

Alec se dio cuenta del tono que utilizo pero prefirió ignorarlo.

-Vendre en un minuto por ti –le dijo y salio de la habitación rápido.

Michael lo vio salir con complacencia, había escuchado que Alec era guapo pero definitivamente se habían quedado cortos.

Alec era encantador, una belleza, exactamente el tipo de Michael, y lo mejor de todo era que había escuchado que era gay.

-Me pregunto si seras bueno en la cama –dijo en voz alta y después sonrió –supongo que tendre que averiguarlo –salio de su habitación y camino por el pasillo buscando a Alec cuando este salio de dos puertas mas adelante.

El pelinegro lo vio y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera pues se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

Se acerco a el y alcanzo a escuchar lo que decía

-….ñana a las ocho…si…yo también quiero verte hoy pero es tu trabajo…si…bien…hasta mañana….yo igual adiós…-colgó y miro a Michael –lo siento

-No hay problema –el rubio lo miro –¿Era tu novia? –le pregunto esperando su reacción

-No –dijo simplemente y se quedo callado así que Michael decidió probar otra cosa

-¿Tienes novia?

Alec lo miro con extrañeza

-No, no tengo novia.

Michael sonrió, esa era la respuesta que buscaba y por la expresión de Alec al contestar se dio cuenta de que eran ciertos los rumores, Alec era gay.

"Bien, entonces seras mio"

-Alec, me gustaría que vieras esto –dijo Michael tendiéndole a Alec el reporte de una de las victimas.

Alec lo miro y tomo el archivo que le daba. Michael le sonrió cuando accidentalmente sus manos se rozaron pero Alec ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Gracias –dijo tratando de poner espacio entre el Michael, quien estaba casi encima de el. Se levanto y salio rápidamente del lugar mientras Michael sonrió satisfecho. Sabia que habia puesto nervioso al Nephilim.

Los días siguientes continuo haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Le miraba todo tiempo, entrenaba con el para tocarlo aunque esto también comenzó a hacerlo fuera del entrenamiento, rozando sus manos mas de la cuenta. Tocando sus rodillas o piernas, dándole caricias a sus brazos.

También comenzó a hacerle cumplidos y darle apodos cariñosos.

Aunque las reacciones de Alec no eran las mejores, siempre se apartaba de el y cuando le decía algo incomodo rápidamente le pedía que no lo hiciera mas y salia de la habitación pero Michael no se desalentaba, se había dado cuenta que era tímido. Además había estado en el closet mucho tiempo.

Pero nunca ningún chico lo había rechazado y Alec Lightwood no seria la excepción.

Alec se encontraba en su habitación recostado. Ya habían pasado casi un mes desde que Michael había llegado y las cosas comenzaban a ponerse incomodas pues este le coqueteaba todo el tiempo.

Aunque se sintió halagado al principio, cuando Michael comenzó a buscar tiempo a solas con el y a tratar de tocarlo por lo mas mínimo Alec se dio cuenta que las cosas estaban yendo muy lejos.

Michael era guapo, lo admitía, pero no quería nada con el. El llevaba saliendo con Magnus un año y no tenia ninguna intención de dejar al brujo.

Mucho menos ahora que al fin había admitido sus sentimientos por el. Lo amaba y no quería tener nada que ver con otro hombre.

Era hora de dejarle en claro las cosas a Michael

* * *

 **Publicare el siguiente capitulo mañana o pasado mañana, espero les guste.**

 **Por cierto, si alguien tiene una propuesta para el titulo, diganmelo, no se me ocurrió nada mejor.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Propuestas

**Lamento no haberlo subido ayer pero tuve un dolor de cabeza horrible y no use la computadora en toda la tarde**

 **Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo 2 Propuestas.

Dos meses después de la llegada de Michael, el caso estaba a punto de resolverse y Michael sentía más confianza día con día con respecto a Alec, aunque el chico aún se mostraba reticente a aceptar sus coqueteos.

Pero notaba algunas cosas a su favor, como el hecho de que siempre se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso cuando él estaba cerca.

También había comenzado a enviarle regalos, sobretodo armas nuevas. Así que decidió dar el siguiente paso e invitarlo a salir.

Alec por otro lado cada día estaba más incómodo con la presencia de Michael y no veía el momento en que el caso terminara para que este se fuera. Ya habían demostrado que los lobos no tenían nada que ver con las muertes e incluso sabían quién lo había hecho, solo les faltaba atraparlo.

Los constantes halagos de Michael lo ponían muy nervioso por más que se decía que los ignorara, eso le había comenzado a traer problemas con Magnus. El brujo estaba cada vez más celoso por la constante mención del cazador de sombras, aunque Alec le insistía que no significaba nada.

Veía con malos ojos los detalles que Michael tenía con él, se enojaba ante cualquier mención del chico, aun cuando no lo conocía, trataba de tener a Alec todo el tiempo para sí. El pelinegro sabía que si las cosas no se detenían pronto el brujo podía hacer algo contra el Nephilim.

Su propio carácter también estaba siendo volátil. Se sentía frustrado e irascible, porque aunque los detalles del Nephilim le agradaran, le estaban ocasionando incomodidades y problemas. Incluso Jace le había dicho que le pusiera un alto a Michael.

El problema es que ya lo había hecho, varias veces, pero este no parecía entenderlo y Alec sospechaba que su propia actitud lo incitaba a seguir con sus atenciones.

Y es que, aparte de Magnus, Michael había sido la primera persona que había mostrado interés en él y debía admitirlo, se sentía bien, además, Michael era muy guapo y eso hacía que cada vez que el trataba de hacer algo respondiera con tartamudeos y sonrojos, además, desde un par de semanas atrás Michael acompañaba sus coqueteos con caricias que él, aunque rechazaba, le daba la impresión que el Nephilim creía que lo hacía solo por timidez y no porque no las quisiera.

Y por supuesto, eso hacía que los celos de Magnus aumentaran, por más que Alec trataba de hacerle entender que este no le interesaba.

-No me gusta Alexander, ya te lo he dicho, detesto que este tras de ti todo el tiempo –dijo Magnus –y detesto que lo dejes estarlo

-Ya te lo dije mil veces –le dijo el chico –yo le he dicho que me deje en paz pero él no lo entiende, no es mi culpa Magnus.

-Si le dejaras en claro que tienes novio dejaría de molestarte.

-¡Magnus, ya lo hice! El no quiso escuchar, y tú tampoco lo haces –dijo sintiéndose frustrado ante la reacción de Magnus –parece como si me culparas de todo lo que está haciendo, como si fuera yo el que lo permite.

Alec se dejó caer en el sillón llevándose las manos a la cara.

Magnus se sentó junto a él y tomo las manos de Alec permitiendo ver su rostro.

-Lo siento, Alec, por supuesto que yo no creo que tú lo estés provocando…es solo que me molesta que este chico crea que tiene derecho a hacer lo que hace.

-Solo quiero que el caso termine y él se vaya –dijo lastimeramente recargándose en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos.

-Tranquilo Alexander, ya falta poco –dijo acariciando sus cabellos lo que provoco una sonrisa en el muchacho que se relajó visiblemente.

Magnus también se relajó.

Sabía que sus celos eran injustificados. Conocía demasiado a Alec como para saber el tipo de reacciones que seguramente tenia ante las atenciones que Michael tenia.

Sabía que seguramente se avergonzaba y eso evitaba que le demostrara plenamente al Nephilim que no estaba interesado, dándole al mismo tiempo incentivos al otro para continuar.

No era como si Alec quisiera las atenciones.

Aunque ciertamente se ponía nervioso. Sabía que él había sido el primer hombre en interesarse en Alec, o al menos en intentar algo.

La razón por la cual reaccionaba de esa forma ante las menciones de Michael eran sus propias inseguridades.

Sabía perfectamente que Maryse aún le insistía a Alec para que terminara con él. Y seguramente esta aceptaría mucho mejor a Michael por el simple hecho que también era un Nephilim.

Además, él sabía que no era suficiente para Alexander. El merecía mucho más. Y tenía miedo de que el niño al fin se diera cuenta. Que viera que Michael era mucho mejor para él.

* * *

-Alec hola –saludo una joven de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y piel blanca. Su nombre era Mila Startheart y llevaba en el instituto casi un año.

El pelinegro correspondió su saludo

-Hola Mila –dijo.

La chica le caía bien, era completamente diferente a los otros cazadores, ella respetaba a los subterráneos, los trataba como sus iguales e incluso era buena amiga de algunos de ellos como Magnus.

-Michael te estaba buscando –dijo ella con una sonrisa apenada, como amiga del brujo ella conocía perfectamente hasta qué punto estaba la relación de ambos y que hiciera lo que hiciera Michael no podría hacer nada para conquistar a Alec.

Pero también conocía las inseguridades del brujo y estaba ansiosa porque Michael dejara de una vez por todas a Alec.

-¿Te dijo para qué? –dijo Alec con una mueca.

-Dijo que quería preguntarte algo, que te esperaba en la sala de entrenamiento.

-Gracias Mila –camino hacia la entrada

-Deberías contarle de tu relación con Magnus –dijo ella –así dejaría de molestarte.

-Ya le mencione en una ocasión que veía a alguien pero no me hizo caso -dijo recordando la escena

FLASH BACK

Alec se encontraba en la cocina hablando por teléfono cuando Michael entro.

-….si…me gustaría…en cuanto termine el entrenamiento iré…si…no…hoy no ha hecho nada…si…bueno…te veo más tarde…adiós...-colgó el teléfono y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

Michael se le acerco por detrás y deslizo su mano por el brazo de Alec quien se sonrojo y se apartó del como si le hubiera quemado

-¡Mi…Michael! –grito al verlo

-Hola cariño –dijo con tono seductor -¿Qué haces?

Alec no contesto, sintiéndose ansioso e incómodo ante la mirada de Michael. Sentía que lo recorría de arriba abajo con siempre.

La tensión se comenzaba a acumular en su estómago.

-Vamos Alec, se amable conmigo –dijo acercándose más pero Alec se alejó. Sentía que su proximidad lo asfixiaba.

-Michael, basta –le dijo, armándose de valor, recordaba la conversación, bueno, más bien la pelea que había tenido con Magnus ese mismo día y estaba harto.

Harto de las peleas, de las insinuaciones y sobretodo harto de su propia debilidad. De no ser lo suficientemente decidido para decirle de una vez por todas a Michael que lo dejara en paz.

-Mira, me siento halagado por todo esto, pero no puedo corresponderte –dijo –puede que en ocasiones mi propia actitud te haya dado esperanzas pero lo cierto es que no quiero nada contigo, estoy saliendo con alguien y él también está molesto por todo esto, así que por favor, detente.

-Hum…no te creo Alec –dijo Michael –pero aunque así fuera, jamás me rindió –le sonrió y salió de la cocina dejando a Alec perplejo

FLASH BACK END

"Eso solo empeoro todo" pensó Alec recordando que tras ese día Michael se había vuelto aún más insistente.

-Bueno, tal vez tenga la solución de todo esto –dijo Mila sacando de sus pensamientos a Alec

-¿Cuál es?

-Que conozca a Magnus, cuando sepa que estas saliendo con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn seguramente te dejara en paz, es intimidante –dijo con una sonrisa recordando a su amigo y Alec la correspondió.

-Talvez te haga caso, ¿Vas a alguna misión?

-No –la chica negó –quiero un café, sabes que soy adicta al café de los mundanos, ¿Tú no quieres? Ya le voy a traer uno a Clary y uno a Izzy

-No gracias, acabo de tomarme uno

-Bien, adiós –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Alec vio a la chica irse, despues se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento y entro viendo a Michael entrenando.

Este se dio cuenta de la llegada del pelinegro y le sonrió.

-Alec –dijo acercándose a él.

-Mila me dijo que querías verme –le dijo serio, decidido a dejarle las cosas en claro a Michael de una vez por todas.

-Sí, quería preguntarte algo importante –se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Alec retrocedió.

-Michael…-comenzó pero el otro lo interrumpió rápidamente

-Alec, porque no salimos a tomar una copa, conocernos y…

-Michael basta –le dijo Alec ya harto –ya te lo dije antes, salgo con alguien.

-Y yo ya te dije que no me importa –le sonrió –he salido con personas que tienen pareja y…

-A mí sí me importa, tus constantes acosos me están ocasionando problemas con él y ya no quiero más, no pienso corresponderte, no me gustas, no pienso traicionar a mi novio, así que por favor, detente –dijo

-No te creo –le dijo Michael

-¿Qué?

-Alec, yo me dio cuenta de tu actitud, sé que te pones nervioso cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, cada vez que te doy algún detalle o te digo algo. Sé que te gusta que lo haga, así que porque no me dejas seguir haciéndolo

-Está bien –dijo el –no te voy a negar que es verdad, me gusta que me digas todo eso, pero debes entender que es porque casi nadie lo ha hecho, no porque me sienta particularmente interesado en ti. Por favor, detente Michael –y tras decir eso salió del lugar.

-Veamos cuanto puedes resistirte Alec

* * *

Si el último mes habían sido insoportables definitivamente esas dos semanas eran el infierno para Alec.

Michael lo seguía a todos lados, lo molestaba, le insistía en salir, no importaba que le dijera una y mil veces que no quería nada con él.

Los regalos también se habían duplicado aunque Alec se los regresara, tanto en persona como a los mismos repartidores.

Las cosas con Magnus tampoco iban mejorando. Este estaba cada vez más furioso, hablaba de enfrentar al Nephilim de una vez por todas.

Al final estaba harto…decidió seguir el consejo de Mila y presentar a Michael con Magnus para que al fin se diera cuenta que en realidad si tenía novio y que no era alguien con quien jugar.

Tras llegar a un acuerdo con Magnus de que no le diría ni le haría nada había buscado la oportunidad de juntarlos.

Y eso fue posible cuando dos días despues fueron atacados por una criatura que no habían visto antes

-¿Creen que sea un demonio? –pregunto Izzy mirando a la criatura humanoide que estaba sobre la mesa con asco

-No, no lo creo –dijo Jace –jamás había visto algo así, ni siquiera en los libros.

-Tal vez fue creada con magia –dijo Clary -¿Es posible no?

-Si –Izzy la miro –Necesitamos a un brujo, él podría decirnos si la magia tuvo que ver en la creación de esta criatura.

-No será difícil conseguir a uno –dijo Michael –ellos venden su magia –el tono de Michael molesto a Alec pues era de desprecio, iba a contestarle pero Mila se le adelanto.

-No todos lo hacen –dijo ella mirándolo con enojo –llamare a Magnus para que venga –le sonrió a Alec y salió de la habitación

-Una defensora de subterráneos –dijo Michael con desprecio, mirando hacia la puerta.

-Estas en el lugar equivocado entonces –dijo Izzy.

Michael se volvió a verla algo sorprendido

-Todos aquí tenemos amigos subterráneos y los apreciamos, así que guárdate tus opiniones –salió con dignidad de ahí con la mirada de Michael clavada.

Este se volvió hacia Jace, Alec y Clary quienes lo miraban con desaprobación pero sin decir nada salieron de ahí.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy...espero que no esten muy decepcionados por la evolución de la historia.


	3. Capitulo 3 Magnus

Capítulo 3 Magnus

Michael estaba ocupado mirando la figura de Alec de pie frente a él sin percatarse de su alrededor.

Mila les había dicho que el brujo llegaría en cualquier momento, ni siquiera se había molestado aprenderse el nombre, todos los subterráneos eran iguales para él.

Se acercó al dispuesto a pedirle una cita nuevamente cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió y un joven alto, de cabello negro en punta y ojos de gato, de color verde y dorado.

Llevaba una capa de purpurina negra en los ojos y en el cabello. Usaban unos vaqueros de color negro pegados y una camiseta negra con la palabra magia impresa con tachuelas enfrente.

Lo miro con desagrado

"Brujos ridículos" pensó sin la mejor duda de que este era el brujo que Mila había llamado, un cazador de sombras jamás vestiría así.

-Buenos días Alexander –dijo el brujo mirando a Alec y Michael vio con asombro como el gesto de este cambiaba de uno serio a una cálida sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Alec no le dijera nada por el uso de su nombre completo. La única vez que había tratado de decirle a Alec así había sido tan cortante que no lo había usado nuevamente

-Magnus –dijo Alec mientras el brujo caminaba hacia él.

Magnus le paso la mano por el brazo rozándolo pero, al igual que con su nombre, Alec lo sorprendió al permitírselo.

Despues de unos minutos Magnus al fin pareció percatarse de la presencia de otra persona en el lugar y vio a Michael.

Alec se volvió también.

-Magnus, él es Michael Phillips, Michael él es Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Eso si sorprendió al otro Nephilim. Un gran brujo haciéndoles favores a cazadores de sombras. Era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Los ojos de Magnus brillaron en reconocimiento al ver al tipo que había tratado de seducir a SU novio los últimos meses.

La rabia bullía dentro de el pero se contuvo al recordar su promesa a Alec.

Ya habían tenido suficientes peleas por él.

-Mucho gusto –dijo pero el otro cazador no respondió.

Alec noto la tensión y hablo

-Vamos Magnus –le dijo al brujo –te llevare a donde está la criatura, es por aquí –camino hacia un pasillo siendo seguido de cerca por Magnus

-Está bien, te sigo –le respondió este.

Michael los siguió rápidamente y de cerca, no quería dejar a su próxima conquista cerca del brujo con cabello de puercoespín.

Entraron a la sala donde tenían la criatura y Alec procedió a explicarle a Magnus como la habían matado.

-Magnus, hola –Izzy le dijo al entrar con una sonrisa acompañada de Clary y Mila. El brujo le sonrió también

-Izzy, Clary.

-Hola Magnus –sonrió la pelirroja.

Mila por otro lado camino a darle un abrazo rápido

-Hola Maggie –le dijo cariñosa y Magnus le sonrió

-Mils

-Me alegra que hayas venido.

Rápidamente Magnus se puso a trabajar mientras que los cazadores, a excepción de Alec y Michael, salían de la sala. Al final Alec también se fue despues de sonreírle al brujo y decirle que volvería en unos minutos.

Michael estaba que sacaba humo del coraje mientras miraba al brujo con el que se había quedado, poco dispuesto a dejarlo ahí sin supervisión.

Odiaba la forma en que miraba a Alec pero sobretodo la forma en que Alec lo miraba. Una sospecha comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

 _"Puede que en ocasiones mi propia actitud te haya dado esperanzas pero lo cierto es que no quiero nada contigo, estoy saliendo con alguien"_ la voz de Alec resonó en su cabeza

"Es imposible" se dijo "Alec no podría salir con un subterráneo"

 _"_ _Todos aquí tenemos amigos subterráneos y los apreciamos"_ Se sacudió las palabras de su mente.

"Por supuesto que no, y aunque así fuera, un subterráneo jamás será mejor que un cazador de sombras, y eso se lo mostrare a Alec".

-Vamos brujo –dijo Michael mirando con desdén a Magnus – ¡Apresúrate!

Magnus iba a responderle molesto cuando una voz los interrumpió

-No vuelvas a tratarlo así –dijo Alec, quien estaba parado en el marco de la puerta mirando a Michael con enojo –Su nombre es Magnus, y nosotros fuimos los que pedimos su presencia, él no tenía que venir.

Magnus le sonrió cariñosamente, sintiendo un agradable calor en el pecho al ver como Alec lo defendía del otro cazador.

Michael por otro lado, miro a Alec con molestia

-Como si no le pagaran por esto

-Pues no –dijo Alec –ya te lo dijimos antes, no pagamos por sus servicios –se acercó al brujo quien se había vuelto hacia la mesa a terminar de escribir el informe pero miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Michael, cuidando de que no se acercara mucho a Alec.

Michael miro como Alec se instalaba a su lado y hablaba con él en voz baja.

-¿Terminaste?

-Si –respondió el brujo y le entrego el informe –Aquí está todo.

-Gracias –le sonrió y el brujo correspondió su sonrisa –vamos, acompáñame a llevárselo a Jace.

Ambos salieron del salón sin mirar a Michael.

Este miraba el punto por el que Magnus acababa de salir con ira cuando una risita detrás de él lo distrajo. Se volvió y vio a Mila mirarlo con diversión, ni siquiera había notado su llegada.

-¿Qué es gracioso? –le dijo iracundo

-Nada –ella camino detrás de él tomando el cuchillo serafín que había matado a la criatura de la mesa y limpiándola, despues se volvió hacia él y le dijo –Pero te daré un consejo, Si quieres caerle bien a Alec, no vuelvas a hablarle así a él.

-¿De qué hablas? –Dijo Michael –el solo dijo eso porque necesitaba que el terminara el informe.

Mila lo vio con un poco de sorpresa

-¿Desde hace cuánto que no vas a Idris, o te reúnes con algún otro grupo? Todo el mundo sabe que Alec y Magnus son pareja.

El cazador sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima, mientras la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Alexander Lightwood, ¿Saliendo con un subterráneo? No lo creo

-Créelo –dijo ella –yo estaba el día en que Magnus irrumpió en medio de la boda de Alec con una enviada de la Clave, Lydia Branwell, hace un año y Alec, sin importarle nada más, dejo a Lydia en el altar, se dirigió hacia Magnus y lo beso frente a todos los invitados de la boda –Mila vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Michael y sonrió –además, soy una de las amigas más cercanas de Magnus y ni hablar que vivo con Alec desde hace más de un año. Así que recuerda, si quieres llevarte con Alec, trata bien a Magnus, y también si quieres llevarte bien con los otros que viven aquí.

La chica cogió el cuchillo y tras sonreírle una última vez salió del lugar.

Michael la miro irse con furia. Pero despues de unos minutos comenzó a sonreír.

-Un pequeño inconveniente, pero, ¿Qué es un subterráneo contra un cazador de sombras? Veamos con quien se termina quedando Alexander Lightwood

* * *

Magnus y Alec se dirigían a la habitación de este despues de entregarle el reporte a Jace. Alec se recostó en la cama y Magnus se sentó a su lado mientras comenzaba a pasar las manos sobre su cabello.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció? –le pregunto Alec

-Es arrogante y presuntuoso como todos los cazadores de sombras.

Alec lo miro con reproche

-Yo no soy arrogante ni presuntuoso

Magnus le sonrió

-Tú, junto con Clary, Mils e Izzy, son diferentes. Jace por otra parte, es solo un poco arrogante y presuntuoso

Alec rio divertido.

-Pero no me gusta la idea de que este tras de ti todo el tiempo –continuo –es una persona odiosa.

Alec tuvo la repentina urgencia de asegurarle a Magnus que no había hecho nada para alentar a Michael y lo hizo.

-No dudo de ti Alec –le dijo en tono calmante porque era cierto, a pesar de lo que varias veces le había dicho en sus peleas él estaba seguro que Alec no había hecho nada para atraer a Michael –sé que has hecho de todo para alejarlo y eso es lo que me molesta.

-¿Querías que lo acercara? –Alec enarco una ceja en broma y Magnus le dio un ligero golpe en un brazo como reprimenda

-Claro que no, lo que me molesta es que no le importe que le hayas dicho que no estabas interesado y mucho menos que tengas pareja. Esa clase de personas son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, no será por mucho tiempo, su misión termino, seguramente él se ira en una o dos semanas.

-Eso espero.

* * *

Magnus caminaba solo hacia el elevador. Alec le había preguntado si quería que lo acompañara pero se había negado ya que el Nephilim estaba entrenando.

Además, tenía la esperanza de toparse con Michael para tener una pequeña conversación a solas.

Y como deseaba se encontró con Michael quien salía de una de las habitaciones.

Cuando este lo vio su gesto se transformó en uno de desdén lo que solo incremento su rechazo hacia él.

-Creí que ya te habrías ido brujo –le dijo

-Pues no, como vez hay gente en el instituto que aprecia mi compañía.

-¿Te refieres a Mila? Ella es una niña tonta que no sabe cuál es el lugar de los subterráneos.

-Parece que el único que no sabe cuál es su lugar aquí eres tu –le dijo tranquilamente aunque por dentro bullía de rabia. Pero no iba a hacer una escena en el instituto y mucho menos con uno de los enviados de la clave. Eso solo le ocasionaría problemas a Alec.

-Te crees mucho porque Mila te protege y porque eres un Gran Brujo pero no creas ni por un momento que puedes ser igual que yo.

Aunque unas pequeñas verrugas en ciertas partes no podían hacer mucho daño.

-Claro que no lo creo –dijo Magnus –Sé que soy más que tú, ahora te lo advertiré solo una vez. Alec Lighwood es MI novio y si vuelves acercarte a él o a hacerle la más mínima insinuación te mandare tan lejos que la Clave tardara años en encontrarte.

-Sabes perfectamente que soy mejor para Alec que tu –le dijo el sonriendo.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el interior de Magnus pues sabía que era cierto.

Aun así no se dejó almendrar, le costó mucho que Alec aceptara sus sentimientos hacia él y a pesar de sus dudas haría todo lo posible para evitar que este lo dejara y no se mostraría débil ante Michael

-Tal vez eso sea cierto –dijo –pero Alec es mío, y no voy a permitir que me lo quites.

-No temo tus amenazas brujo –le dijo

-No son amenazas –le dijo el –Es un hecho, aléjate de Alec, es mi última advertencia –y tras decir eso entro al elevador y la puerta se cerró.

-Ya veremos quién se queda al final con Alec Lighwood –susurro el Nephilim.


	4. Capitulo 4 Trampa

Capítulo 4: Trampa

Los días siguientes Michael continúo tras Alec pero el Nephilim ahora si se mostraba cortante.

No iba a permitir que le causara más problemas con Magnus.

Pero con lo que no contaba era la nueva ayuda que Michael iba a recibir.

Alec acababa de volver de una comida con Magnus.

Iba saliendo del elevador cuando se dio cuenta que frente a él estaba su madre.

-¿Mama? –dijo sorprendido

Las cosas entre él y su madre habían estado mal desde su fallida boda y el inicio de su relación con Magnus.

-Hola cariño –dijo abrazando a su hijo quien se sorprendió ante este acto.

La mujer se separó con una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto

-Los asuntos en el instituto de Tokio no necesitaban de mi presencia más tiempo. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien

-¿Qué hay del caso de los hombres lobo?

-Ya se descartó que fueran ellos, aunque aún estamos investigando al responsable

-Ah, ¿Dónde están Jace e Izzy?

-Izzy debe estar en su habitación y Jace seguramente esta con Clary, ¿Y Max? ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, tu padre se quedó con él.

Un silencio tenso cayó entre ellos, el mismo que se instalaba entre ellos desde la boda.

La relación entre ambos se había fracturado, ya no había la anterior confianza entre ellos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el interior en dirección a la habitación de ella cuando se toparon con Michael

-Hola cariño –dijo el hombre

-Michael –dijo en tono de advertencia y se volvió hasta su madre pero para su sorpresa ella sonreía

-Michael, hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Señora Lightwood –le sonrió ante la sorprendida mirada de Alec.

-Alec no nos mires así –dijo ella con una sonrisa –Conozco a la familia de Michael desde hace años, su madre y yo fuimos juntos al instituto.

Esta respuesta hizo que una duda surgiera en Alec.

Michael le sonrió

-Me alegre mucho cuando supe que había sido Michael al que habían enviado para ayudarlos. Es un gran cazador de sombras y muy apuesto.

Alec miro a su madre con sospecha. ¿Qué pretendía?

Durante el resto del día Alec se dio cuenta de las insinuaciones de su madre. De la forma en que siempre alababa a Michael enfrente de él y que siempre trataba de hacer momentos para que ambos estuvieran juntos.

Era algo inquietante.

-Alec –dijo su madre despues de la cena, cuando sus hermanos ya se iban a dormir–Me gustaría hablar contigo, vamos a la biblioteca.

-Claro –dijo él y acompaño a su madre hasta ahí.

Una vez dentro su madre se sentó en el escritorio y el en la silla de enfrente.

-Quería decirte que ya no me voy a oponer con respecto a tus…preferencias –dijo causando que Alec la miraba con sorpresa

-Quieres decir que aceptas que soy…

-Si –lo interrumpió su madre –ya no lo impediré más

Alec la miro sorprendido

-Bueno…gracias…

-Claro –dijo ella –y déjame decirte que me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión…Michael es una excelente elección…es un cazador de sombras

-¡Espera! –La interrumpió Alec – ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué cambio de opinión?

-Tu sabes…tu relación con…Ma…con este subterráneo, que ahora estés con Michael es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho en tu…condición

Alec miraba a su madre con ojos completamente abiertos. Al fin dándose cuenta de todo.

-Así que aceptas que soy gay porque crees que estoy con Michael…

-Por supuesto…jamás estaré de acuerdo con eso…pero si estas con alguien que sea un buen cazador de sombras entonces…

-¡Basta! -dijo el ardiendo de rabia –viniste solo por eso ¿Cierto? ¿Qué pensó Michael? ¿Qué contigo aquí yo le voy a hacer caso? ¿Qué voy a dejar a Magnus? Pues no madre, amo a Magnus, puedes traer cien o mil Nephilim mas, no va a cambiar nada.

-¡Alec! Necesito que razones, Michael es un mejor partido…es un cazador de sombras respetable y…

-Te has dado el tiempo siquiera para conocer a Magnus? No, solo lo rechazas porque es un subterráneo, en cuanto a Michael, solo te interesa el porque es un Nephilim pero en realidad no lo conoces… ¿Qué lo hace mejor que Magnus?

-¡Magnus es solo un subterráneo! ¡No vale nada!

El chico se levantó furioso ante esto

-¡Michael podría ser hijo del mismísimo ángel Raziel pero no lo hará mejor a mis ojos! ¡Amo a Magnus, sin importar lo que sea! –y tras decir eso salió de la biblioteca a pesar de los gritos de su madre.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron sumamente tensos en el instituto.

Alec no podía ver a su madre ni a Michael sin sentir coraje.

La mayor parte del día se la pasaba fuera en el departamento de Magnus.

Este estaba molesto por lo que Michael y Maryse habían hecho pero trataba de reconfortar a Alec.

Para ambos era claro que Michael le había pedido a Maryse que volviera al instituto con la esperanza de que su persuasión lo ayudara a conseguir a Alec.

Por fortuna, una semana despues de que Maryse llegara Robert se presentó en el instituto en busca de su esposa diciéndole que necesitaban su ayuda en Tokio y finalmente tuvo que irse.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco despues de eso.

Michael se dio cuenta que había traspasado un límite al haberle llamado a Maryse.

Alec raramente estaba en el instituto y siempre que se lo encontraba estaba en compañía de Jace, Izzy o Mila.

También se negaba a hablar con él. Así que tuvo que tomar una decisión.

* * *

-Hola Alexander –Alec se tensó al escuchar su nombre completo, simplemente odiaba cuando alguien que no fuera el brujo lo llamaba así.

Y sobre todo si era _esa_ voz.

-Michael, creí haberte dicho que no me llamaras así. –lo miro furioso.

Era la primera vez en casi un mes que estaban solos y a Alec no le agradaba ni un poco.

Para su sorpresa Michael lucio apenado.

-Sí, lo siento Alec, lo había olvidado. Seguramente te molesta que alguien que no sea tu novio lo haga ¿No?

-Si –dijo simplemente, aunque estaba sorprendido de que al fin Michael aceptara que tenía novio.

-Alec, me gustaría pedirte disculpas –le dijo parándose delante de el –estos últimos meses me he pasado con todo. Sé que me pediste miles de veces que te dejara en paz y jamás te hice caso y ahora te pido perdón.

Alec lo miro con algo de sorpresa.

-Me ocasionaste demasiados problemas –dijo.

-Lo sé.

-Respóndeme algo ¿Le dijiste a mi madre que viniera?

-No tiene sentido negarlo –dijo

-Cierto…-Alec lo miro pensando si Michael estaba renunciando seriamente.

Tanto si era verdad como si no, necesitaba creerlo.

Era lo mejor, sobre todo para Magnus y el, aunque se habían prometido ya no volver a pelear sabía que Magnus aún estaba celoso.

-Está bien Michael, pero si vuelves a hacer la más mínima insinuación…

-Lo entiendo –dijo

Alec lo miro por última vez y salió.

* * *

-¿Y qué le hizo cambiar de opinión? –dijo Magnus sorprendido.

Ambos se encontraban en el loft de Magnus, sentados en el sillón.

-No lo sé –aseguro Alec tomando su taza de café –dijo que ya no haría nada más…también dijo que fue el que mando traer a mi madre –una sombra de enojo paso por sus ojos cuando recordó la conversación con ella.

-Tranquilo Alec –le dijo el brujo acariciando el dorso de su mano, sabiendo en donde estaban los pensamientos del Nephilim –no pienses en ello.

-Pero decir que Michael es mejor solo porque es un cazador de sombra…ella ni siquiera te conoce –dijo con tristeza

Magnus sonrió con cariño y dejando su taza en la mesa de enfrente acaricio el rostro de Alec con las yemas de los dedos.

-Mi adorable ángel –dijo ocasionando un sonrojo por parte de Alec

-No soy adorable

-Sí, lo eres –sonrió Magnus –olvida a tu madre y a Michael, ahora solo estábamos tu y yo

Alec lo miro sonrojado antes de unir sus labios a los del brujo en un dulce beso.

* * *

Los días siguientes se instaló una relativa paz en el Instituto.

Michael se mantuvo alejado de Alec como había prometido, aunque tanto el Nephilim como el brujo tenían sus dudas.

Este iba cada vez más seguido al Instituto. Ya era común verlo por ahí.

Le encantaba ver entrenar a Alec, sobretodo con su arco, y así mantenía vigilado a Michael. Pero no todos los días podía estar ahí, pues también tenía sus propios trabajos.

Un día, dos meses despues de que Michael dejara en paz a Alec, Magnus había tenido que atender a un cliente y no había ido al instituto.

Michael quien había estado esperando un momento así se acercó a Alec en el área de entrenamiento.

-Alec, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –le dijo.

Alec levanto la vista de la flecha que estaba examinando y lo vio

-Dime

-¿Porque no vamos a tomar algo? –Alec lo miro con suspicacia y este rápidamente añadió –solo como amigos, yo sé que no confías en mí, si quieres incluso podríamos llevar a tus hermanos…me gustaría limar asperezas contigo

Alec lo pensó por unos minutos y tras cierta renuencia acepto. La clave le acababa de enviar un mensaje en el que asignaban a Michael por ocho meses al instituto de New york por lo que la estancia de este estaba lejos de terminar.

-Bien, solo un trago –le dijo

* * *

Taki's ese día estaba casi vacío a excepción de un grupo de vampiros y uno de hadas en la esquina.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa en el centro y unos minutos despues Kaelie llego con dos menús.

El hada le sonrió a Alec en reconocimiento

-Hola, ¿Hoy no vienes con tus amigos? –dijo aunque Alec supo inmediatamente que con amigos se referia a Jace.

-Lo siento no –le sonrió

Le había llamado a Jace y Clary pero estos ya tenían planes esa noche, en cuanto a Izzy, había aceptado ir con su novio, Simon, quien antes era el mejor amigo mundano de Clary pero tras un incidente había terminado convertido en un vampiro pero cancelaron de última hora por un fuerte dolor de cabeza de ella, quien tuvo que quedarse en el nuevo departamento de Simon, al que se había mudado tras convertirse.

También le había hablado a Mila pero esta simplemente no había contestado el teléfono y Magnus tenía un cliente hasta tarde así que al final habían terminado yendo solos.

-Bien, ¿Y qué van a querer? –les dijo el hada

-Yo quiero un daikiri de fresa –dijo Alec

-Yo un Martini –le sonrió Michael y la chica asintió

-Bien, los traeré en un segundo –dijo y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Bueno, Alec platícame, ¿Cómo conociste a Magnus?

-Fue durante una misión, buscábamos a un brujo cuando llegamos a la casa de Magnus, en ese momento tenía una fiesta pero habían sido atacados por un par de miembros del Circulo

-¿El circulo? –Michael lo vio impresionado –creí que ya no existía

-Algunos miembros aún están sueltos –dijo –bien, nosotros ayudamos a los invitados y despues conocí a Magnus.

-¿Y comenzaron a salir inmediatamente?

-No, tardamos un tiempo, creí que lo sabias, no es un secreto el cómo comenzamos nuestra relación

-¿Te refieres a la boda con Lydia Branwell? Lo escuche de Mila. Lo cierto es que hace un tiempo que no estoy en Idris y aunque este ahí no suelo sociabilizar mucho.

-Creí que eras uno de los que se pasaba en fiestas y bailes

Michael soltó una carcajada

-Parezco el tipo ¿no? Tal vez un poco pero no me meto en chismes

-Ah…claro

Estuvieron conversando un poco más solo interrumpidos por Kaelie al traer sus bebidas.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Alec hizo un esfuerzo para que Michael le cayera bien pero aun así no podía evitar pensar que para el rubio ese trago fuera más que algo entre amigos cosa que lo incomodaba. Pero estaba decidido a darle una oportunidad.

Tres horas despues Alec ya había ordenado tres copas

-Ya no puedo beber más –le dijo a Michael –No suelo tomar mucho.

-Solo una copa mas Alec, acabo de ordenar la mía, por favor

Alec acepto sin querer ser descortés. Unos minutos despues de que Kaelie le llevara el último trago de la noche, el teléfono de Alec sonó.

Lo saco y vio el identificador.

-Tengo que contestar, vuelvo en un minuto –se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Michael aprovecho ese momento para verter en la bebida de Alec el contenido de una pequeña bolsita.

Era tiempo de utilizar unos cuantos trucos y ese le había servido en una que otra ocasión. No había querido usarlo, esperando que Alec tomara lo suficiente pero ya que el pelinegro había declarado que no quería más no tenía otra opción. No dejaba inconsciente a quien se lo tomara pero se sentía mareado y confuso. Lo ideal para que Alec cayera en sus brazos.

Estaba seguro que una vez que el pelinegro durmiera con el dejaría al subterráneo.

Este volvió unos minutos despues.

-Lo siento -dijo sentándose

-No te preocupes, ¿Era tu novio?

-No, mi hermana.

-Claro.

Michael vio con complacencia como Alec se tomaba su bebida.

"Unos cuantos minutos" pensó.

-Alexander –una voz llamo, una que Michael odio profundamente.

Ambos se volvieron y vieron a Magnus acompañado de Mila.

-Magnus, hola –le sonrió el pelinegro – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mila me invito a cenar –le dijo -¿Qué tal tu noche? -el tono era tranquilo y Michael se preguntó si él sabía que Alec se encontraba ahí con él o solo ocultaba su enojo.

-Bien, muy bien –le dijo sonriendo y aliviado al darse cuenta que ya no estaría solo con Michael – ¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros? –añadió y Michael lo miro con molestia pero no dijo nada

-Por supuesto –sonrió el brujo y convocando dos sillas más se sentaron, miro a Michael de reojo mientras se sentaba lo más cerca que podía de Alec.

Este se volvió a Mila y le dijo

-Llame a tu celular para invitarte pero no contestaste –la chica lo vio apenada

-Lo siento, me quede sin batería, lo cargue hace poco.

Comenzaron a platicar un poco hasta que Alec se llevó la mano a la cara y se tornó pálido.

-Alexander, ¿Estas bien? –le dijo Magnus poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Alec gimió negando y poso su frente en el hombro de Magnus quien automáticamente le paso un brazo por la cintura.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Michael los miraba con enojo pero lo ignoro, más preocupado por Alec.

-Me siento mareado…-rio bajito despegando su cara y mirando a Magnus –Me encanta tu cabello –paso una mano por su frente –es tan lindo.

Los ojos de brujo brillaron de entendimiento.

-¿Cuánto tomo? –pregunto Magnus mirando a Michael

-Cuatro.

-¿Cómo puedes emborracharte con cuatro? –pregunto Mila confundida

-No lo sé –dijo Magnus mirando con suspicacia a Michael quien lo miro con firmeza. Se levantó arrastrando a Alec con el –será mejor que lo lleve a casa, no creo que pueda llegar por su cuenta, lo siento Mila –la chica hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

Michael se levantó también

-Yo los acompaño.

-No será necesario –dijo el brujo con fiereza, mientras Alec le decía cosas al oído con una sonrisita divertida.

-Pero vamos al mismo lugar –insistió Michael.

-No voy a llevar a Alec al instituto –dijo con simpleza y sujeto a Alec mas fuerte –Despues te repongo la cena –miro a su amiga quien sonrió.

-Claro, adiós –tras una mirada a Michael Magnus salió llevando a Alec consigo.

El rubio se dejó caer en su silla furioso.

"Maldito brujo ¡Tenia que aparecer en ese momento!"

-Parece que tu plan no funciono –Michael miro a Mila

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos Michael –dijo ella mirándolo con seriedad –de verdad crees que me voy a tragar el cuento de que de repente dejaste de coquetear con Alec y que lo invitaste porque es tu amigo, no soy estúpida. No sé qué planeabas pero si sé que Alec se salvó de caer en una de tus artimañas

-Estás loca

-Llámame loca pero tú eres un idiota –ella se levantó –ahora, más te vale que dejes en paz a Magnus y Alec porque créeme, no quieres molestar a un brujo tan poderoso como el –salió de ahí mientras Michael la miraba fijamente.

* * *

Alec entro a la sala de entrenamiento al día siguiente con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Jace, quien entrenaba con Clary lo miro con burla

-Wow…Un tren te paso por encima

Alec lo miro con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Qué te paso? –le pregunto Clary.

-Tome de más ayer –dijo –no me siento bien para entrenar.

-Está bien, ve a descansar

Alec salió siendo seguido por Michael

-Alec, ¿Si estás bien?

-Si no te preocupes –miro a Michael –solo un poco de descanso y estaré como nuevo –se dirigió a su habitación

Michael miro al pelinegro irse

"Esta mañana pude haber amanecido con él, maldito brujo"

* * *

Notas: Yo sinceramente creo que la madre de Alec no se habria molestado tanto si a Alec le hubiera gustado un cazador de sombras, aunque fuera hombre


	5. Capitulo 5 Besos y enfrentamientos

Capítulo 5 Beso y enfrentamientos.

El mes siguiente fue más relajado en el instituto, Michael había decidido abordar otro plan con Alec y había dejado de acosarlo, haciéndole creer que se había rendido cosa que agradecía.

Pero se daba cuenta que nada de lo que había hecho serbia. Alec seguía sin hacerle caso así que trazo un plan desesperado rápidamente.

Alec siempre solía entrenar con Jace pero ese día su parabatai había acompañado a Clary a ver a su madre por lo que Alec entrenaba solo con su arco.

-Hola Alec –dijo Michael entrando.

-Hola –dijo el mirándolo

-¿Entrenando solo?

-Si –dijo el –Jace salió con Clary

-¿Por qué no entrenamos juntos?

Alec se lo pensó un poco pero asintió. Aun se sentía incómodo con él a su alrededor pero mientras no hiciera nada raro, estaba bien.

Estuvieron entrenando pelea con espadas por casi dos horas. Entonces Michael golpeo a Alec quien cayó al piso

-Lo siento –dijo él y le tendió su mano para levantarlo

Alec la tomo agradecido y Michael lo jalo poniéndolo de pie. Pero este no lo soltó y antes de que Alec se separara lo jalo hacia él y poso sus labios sobre los de Alec.

Este tarde un segundo en procesarlo pero en cuanto lo hizo empujo a Michael con fuerza.

-¡Que te pasa! –le grito

Michael lo miro

-Vamos Alec no fue tan malo

-¡Te lo he dicho una y mil veces Michael, tengo novio! ¡Lo amo! ¡Y por más que hagas y hagas jamás lo dejaría! ¡Y este loco si crees que lo haría por ti! –salió furioso de la sala de entrenamiento mientras que Michael lo vio con la ira hirviendo en sus ojos.

* * *

Alec caminaba en dirección a Taki's cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba hacia un callejón.

El hombre le sujeto las muñecas por encima de su cabeza

Rápidamente reconoció a quien lo sujetaba

-¡Michael! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –le dijo

-Alec –le dijo en voz baja –ya te me has resistido mucho ¿No crees? Yo sé perfectamente que el beso del otro día te gusto, además sé que mis atenciones no te fueron indiferentes, te sonrojabas y te ponías nervioso, ¿Porque no lo admites? Te gusto

Alec levanto la rodilla y golpeo con toda su fuerza el estómago de Michael.

Este se dobló por el dolor y la repentina falta de aire y Alec aprovecho para soltarse y lanzarle un puñetazo en la mejilla, tirándolo al piso.

-Que te quede muy claro Michael –le dijo furioso –No te me vuelvas a acercar nunca, jamás me has gustado, y jamás lo harás…si vuelves a intentar hacer algo otra vez yo mismo te hecho del instituto, y no me va a importar lo que la clave diga a haga.

Tras esto salió del callejón sin voltear atrás.

* * *

Magnus sentía la ira en su interior, ¡Ese imbécil rubio se había atrevido a besar a SU Alec! ¡A atacarlo!

-Magnus, tranquilízate –le dijo Alec viendo el enojo en los ojos de su brujo

-Él no tiene ningún derecho de tocarte, lo he soportado por meses, ya no mas

Alec se estremeció ante esto. ¿Acaso Magnus creía que era su culpa? ¿Qué él había hecho algo para alentar a Michael?

Magnus, al ver la expresión en los ojos de Alec, se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y paso sus brazos por su cintura atrayéndolo a el.

-Lo siento, no estoy molesto contigo, solo con el –se acercó a besar los labios de Alec pero este aparto la cara apenado.

-¿No…no te molesta que otro hombre me haya besado? ¿No te da a…?

-Alexander –Magnus interrumpió sus pensamientos rápidamente –Jamás pienses lo mismo otra vez, no fue tu culpa lo que él hizo, es solo un tonto que no sabe cuándo rendirse –volvió a acercarse nuevamente a sus labios y estaba vez Alec no se apartó –vamos, tenemos que ir a la cena de Izzy por su cumpleaños –le recordó y Alec asintió.

* * *

Michael estaba saliendo de Taki's tras tomar un par de copas.

Aún estaba furioso por lo ocurrido con Alec.

Caminaba por un callejón para cortar camino cuando una ráfaga de magia lo golpeo aventándolo contra la pared.

Se levantó quejándose y vio al responsable.

El gran brujo de Brooklyn.

-Te advertí que no te metieras con Alec –dijo elevándolo con su magia.

-¿Qué…que piensas hacer? ¿Ma…matarme?

-Lo estoy considerando –dijo con la rabia en sus ojos

-Que no se te olvide que yo soy un cazador de sombras, la clave te culpara y te asesinara…

-Les diré lo que hiciste con Alec.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Y crees que te creerán?! Por favor, no eres más que un subterráneo. Alguien inferior…y Alec se dará cuenta muy pronto…y cuando lo haga te dejara…si me matas, solo adelantaras el proceso…

Magnus apretó su agarre provocando que Michael siseara al sentir la presión en su pecho aumentar.

-Anda…hazlo… ¡Hazlo! –grito y entonces Magnus lo soltó

-No –dijo el brujo –esto es lo que quieres, que pierda a Alec, pero no lo hare…no soy como tu…pero si vuelves a acercarte aunque sea un mínimo a Alec…te juro que ahora no tendré la más mínima compasión por ti.

Tras decir esto de sus dedos salieron chispas y Michael perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando se despertó sintió la lluvia cayendo en su cara.

Se sentó y sintió una infinita rabia, recordando todo lo ocurrido.

Odiaba al brujo, a ese que creía que podía tener a un Nephilim. Y también odiaba a Alec por rechazarlo, por no darse cuenta que era mucho mejor que ese subterráneo.

Jamás lo habían rechazado, y había estado con muchas personas que tenían parejas estables.

"Pero esta humillación me la pagas Alec" pensó con rabia "Nadie me rechaza y mucho menos por un asqueroso subterráneo."


	6. Capitulo 6 Golpe final

Capítulo 6 Golpe final

Seis meses despues de lo sucedido Alec y Michael se llevaban mejor. El rubio se había disculpado por su comportamiento y aunque las cosas se habían calmado nadie bajaba la guardia.

Alec, muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta que tenía que confiar en él aunque fuera para poder llevar a cabo sus misiones.

Magnus no estaba nada feliz con eso pero no quería más peleas por culpa de Michael y apoyo a Alec.

-Alec, ¿Estas bien? –Jace se acercó a su parabatai que se dibujaba un iretze en el brazo, despues de luchar contra unos demonios.

-Si –dijo este terminando de hacerlo –no fue profunda.

-Me alegro –dijo Michael acercándose a ellos –al fin terminamos aquí

-Sera mejor irnos, quiero dormir –Clary se les acerco con Izzy a su lado.

Los cinco salieron del lugar y caminaron de regreso al instituto

-Oigan, ¿Porque no vamos a tomar algo a Taki's? –pregunto Michael

-Clary y yo vamos a cenar con Luke y Jocelyn –dijo Jace y Clary asintió.

-Yo tengo una cita con Simon –dijo Izzy

-Bueno, supongo que solo quedamos tú y yo –dijo mirando a Alec –a menos que vayas a ir con Magnus

Alec negó

-No, Magnus tenía trabajo hoy –dijo

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal si vamos nosotros?

Alec lo miro con duda, pero acepto, despues de todo Michael no había hecho nada por meses, aunque aún tenía en su mente la escena del callejón.

Aceptaría, si, pero seria cauteloso, puede que se fiara en el cómo guerrero pero definitivamente, como persona aun tenía que hacer muchos méritos.

-Está bien, vamos.

* * *

Taki's estaba moderadamente lleno esa vez. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa visible y hablaban de trivialidades.

Michael le contaba de algunos sitios a los que había ido y varias personas que había conocido.

-Alec Lightwood –escucho una voz, se volvió y vio a Raphael, el líder del clan de los vampiros y amigo de Magnus

-Raphael

-¿Estas en una cita? ¿Cuándo terminaste con Magnus que él no me dijo?

Alec rodo los ojos

-No hemos terminado

-Entonces lo estas engañando

-¡Claro que no! –Grito este indignado –él es un cazador de sombras que se queda en el instituto, acabamos de llegar de una misión y quisimos descansar tomando algo, es todo.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo el –me callo, bueno me voy, pero ten cuidado, los rumores se extienden rápido y si sigues saliendo con hombres tu solo pensaran otras cosas

-Que piensen lo que quieran –dijo Alec –mi mente está limpia.

-Ja –exclamo Raphael pero se fue con sus dos acompañantes.

-Tonto –susurro Alec.

-Supondré que es un conocido de ambos –dijo el rubio

-Sí, un viejo amigo de Magnus

-Ah, espero que esto no te cause problemas con tu novio

Alec negó.

-No le molestara.

-Bien.

Las horas pasaron rápido y pronto la noche cayó sobre New York.

-Sera mejor irnos –dijo Alec mirando su reloj que marcaban las doce de la noche. Estaba inquieto porque Magnus no le había llamado y había prometido hacerlo al terminar la cita con su cliente.

Solo quería llevar a Michael al instituto para ir al departamento del brujo. Despues de todo le había prometido que iba a cenar con él.

-Claro, vamos –dijo el rubio y tras pagar ambos salieron a la calle.

Alec miro hacia el cielo preguntándose si Magnus se le habría olvidado llamarlo o si el asunto con el cliente se complicó.

Solo esperaba que no estuviera herido.

Caminaron en silencio y cogieron el camino más rápido al instituto al cruzar por el parque.

Este estaba solitario por la hora y el clima, el frio se sentía en el aire anunciando el invierno.

Alec sonrió pensando en la navidad de ese año que, al igual que la pasada, estaría en compañía de Magnus.

Aun no podía creer que llevaran un año y seis meses juntos*, había sido maravilloso.

Pensaba que regalarle de navidad, faltaban dos semanas y aun no tenía nada para él. Ya había comprado regalos para Jace, Izzy, Clary, Max y sus padres pero aun no encontraba lo indicado para Magnus.

Michael miro a Alec y se dio cuenta que este no se encontraba distraído.

"Seguramente pensando en el subterráneo" pensó con enojo.

Entonces saco algo de su abrigo, era una pequeña jeringa con un líquido trasparente.

Se acercó a Alec y antes de que este se diera cuenta de la presencia de Michael a su lado le introdujo la aguja y el líquido en su brazo.

Alec salto alejándose de el

-¿Michael que haces? –Michael no contesto solo le sonrió.

Alec se estremeció mientras sentía como si una densa niebla se apoderara rápidamente de su mente y su vista se nublaba.

Se recargo en la pared cercana pero eso no mejoro nada

-¿Que…hiciste…? –la niebla lo envolvió y cayó al piso.

Michael miro a Alec inconsciente en el piso y le lanzo una sonrisa horrible.

Vio que un auto se dirigió a hacia él, así que utilizo su estela y activo un glamour para que los mundanos no pudieran verlo.

Despues camino alejándose del lugar con un inconsciente Alec sobre su hombro.

* * *

Alec se sentía desorientado y mareado. Aun había una ligera niebla en su mente pero poco a poco esta se fue disipando y los recuerdos fueron llegando poco a poco.

En cuanto la niebla se disipo completamente se dio cuenta que no estaba en el instituto y tampoco está en el otro lugar que ya consideraba su casa, el departamento de Magnus.

Alec se estremeció ante el aire gélido que había en el ambiente, junto con una sensación de humedad.

También notaba que se encontraba atado por encima de su cabeza y estaba recostado en una superficie blanda.

Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. Efectivamente no estaba en el instituto. Era un cuarto oscuro, con un foco colgando en el centro.

Varias líneas de tuberías se extendían por las paredes de lo que parecía concreto y tenían manchas de humedad.

Se encontraba recostado en un colchón viejo y al mirar hacia arriba donde sentía sus manos inmóviles vio que estas estaban atadas con una soga gruesa a una de las tuberías.

Se dio cuenta que probablemente estaba en algún tipo de sótano por la humedad de las paredes y no había ninguna ventana

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?" pero incluso antes de que terminara de hacerse esas preguntas los recuerdos invadieron su mente

La cacería de la tarde, la invitación de Michael, el camino de Taki's al instituto, el repentino dolor punzante en su brazo izquierdo y la visión de Michael sosteniendo una jeringa ya vacía.

"¿Michael me secuestro? ¿Por qué?" inmediatamente trato de liberarse de las cuerdas pero sintió una descarga eléctrica a través de sus muñecas que le hizo detenerse con un gesto de dolor.

De repente la puerta que se encontraba enfrente de él se abrió y el gélido aire entro enfriando aún más la habitación haciendo que se estremeciera.

Michael entro en la habitación un segundo despues y miro a Alec con una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Ya despertaste Alec

-¿Qué estás haciendo Michael? –Pregunto –suéltame –se debatió nuevamente contra las cuerdas pero sintió otra descarga

-Yo que tu no haría eso –dijo Michael –están hechizadas.

Alec lo vio con desagrado, Michael se acercó a él y se puso en cuclillas delante de su cara tocándola.

Alec se alejó de su tacto. Michael suspiro.

-Aun ahora sigues rechazándome, pero no será por mucho –le sonrió con sorna –Ahora eres mío Alec, será mejor que te acostumbres a esa idea.

Se acercó y sujetando su cabeza con fuerza, beso los labios de Alec pero este le mordió el labio con rudeza.

Michael gimió de dolor y le dio una cachetada a Alec en respuesta.

Despues se lamio el labio sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Alec lo miro con odio, con la marca roja del golpe en la mejilla.

-Aprenderás a ser dócil Alec, me encargare de eso –y tras mirarlo por última vez salió y cerró la puerta dejando a Alec en la oscuridad.

Comenzó a debatirse a pesar del dolor de las descargas que se intensificaban conforme avanzaban las horas, finalmente el dolor fue inaguantable y Alec se sumió en la oscuridad nuevamente.

* * *

Michael, sentado en una silla frente a varios monitores vigilaba uno de ellos con una sonrisa

En la imagen plasmada en este se podía ver a Alec cayendo inconsciente tras las descargas de sus ataduras.

-Aquí nadie va a poder encontrarte Alec –dijo en voz alta.

Entonces se escuchó el timbre de un teléfono, se volvió hacia la mesita detrás de él y vio el celular de Alec, se acercó al ver la pantalla y otra sonrisa se plasmó en su cara al verlo.

Lo tomo y se sentó en la silla en la que estaba antes.

Con una sonrisa y una mirada de satisfacción siguió observando el nombre del brujo

-¿Qué harías si supieras que tengo a Alec aquí, subterráneo? ¿Qué ahora el me pertenece?

La llamada finalizo y Michael volvió a sonreír al ver que antes ya había llamadas perdidas del brujo, se volvió y miro la pantalla

-Tarde o temprano ibas a ser mío Alec Lighwood, y ni siquiera tu querido Magnus te salvara.

* * *

*Segun mis cuentas en la historia


	7. Capitulo 7 Busqueda

Capítulo 7 Búsqueda

Magnus miraba con impaciencia el reloj de su celular, ya casi eran las dos de la mañana.

Había estado llamando a Alec desde la una, el cliente que había atendido no lo había dejado ir hasta que termino el hechizo y este era demasiado complicado como para poder realizar una llamada a Alec sin correr el riesgo de que fracasara y tuviera que empezar todo de nuevo.

Horas antes el cazador de sombras le había llamado y dicho que había terminado la cacería e iría a Taki's tomar un trago con Michael

El rubio seguía sin caerle bien pero al menos ya no estaba tras Alec todo el tiempo. Pero el Nephilim le había prometido cenar con él y sabía que cumpliría su promesa aun cuando fuera ya media noche.

Efectivamente termino el hechizo a las doce cuarenta y nada más terminándolo procedió a llamar a Alec pero no contesto.

Lo primero que había pensado era que probablemente aún estaban en Taki's y la música estaba alta pero segundos despues Raphael le había llamado para decirle que había visto a Alec con un chico rubio, Michael, y que se habían ido casi media hora antes del local.

Lo siguiente que pensó fue que Alec podría estar en el instituto lejos del teléfono así que espero pero llamo varias veces más y no contesto.

Decidió esperarlo, tal vez se había dejado el teléfono y ya iba a llegar a su departamento pero pasó una hora y media y Alec no apareció.

Así que decidió llamar a Izzy y confirmar si Alec estaba o no en el instituto, tal vez había llegado cansado de la cacería y se había olvidado de la cena, aunque era algo muy raro pues Alec jamás se había olvidado de nada en el año que llevaban juntos.

Una idea se cruzó por su cabeza, como un recuerdo de la última vez que Alec fue a tomar algo con Michael.

A el nadie le saco nunca de la cabeza que este había puesto algo en la bebida de Alec pues el Nephilim en veces pasadas había tomado la misma cantidad de tragos o incluso más y no se había puesto así, pero no tenía forma de probarlo así que no dijo nada.

Marco el número de Izzy y espero. Al sexto timbrazo la pelinegra contesto con voz adormilada

-¿Bueno?

-Izzy, habla Magnus –dijo

-¿Magnus? Te das cuenta que son las…-hizo una pausa y Magnus supuso que miraba su reloj –dos de la mañana ¿Cierto? ¿Y que acabamos de llegar de una cacería?

-Lo sé pero estoy preocupado, se supone que Alec iba a venir a mi departamento a cenar pero no llego.

-Fue a tomar algo con Michael, ¿No te lo dijo?

-Sí, sí lo hizo, pero Raphael lo vio salir a las doce de Taki's, solo quiero saber si está ahí.

-¿Por qué no le marcas?

-Ya lo hice, no me contesta.

-Bien, espera, iré a ver si está en su habitación

-Está bien, gracias Izzy –escucho el ruido de Izzy al levantarse y caminar hacia la habitación de Alec, pero unos minutos despues le hablo

-Él no está en su cuarto –dijo Izzy y Magnus sintió que su respiración se detenía –iré a preguntarle a Michael si sabe dónde esta

-Está bien –dijo tratando de detener su miedo

Espero unos minutos más

-Michael tampoco está –le dijo y Magnus sintió que su corazón se detenía –Magnus, iré a ver si alguien lo vio llegar y le marcare –la voz de Izzy se tiño de preocupación – ¿Porque no lanzas un hechizo de rastreo?

-Espera un minuto, veré si hay algo aquí –reviso el departamento y maldijo internamente al darse cuenta que Alec se había llevado el suéter que había dejado antes.

Cogió el teléfono nuevamente y contesto

-No tengo nada de Alec aquí

-Entonces ven al instituto –dijo Izzy

-Voy para allá –colgó y comenzó a hacer un portal.

Unos minutos despues Magnus estaba entrando al instituto.

Izzy lo esperaba en el recibidor junto con Mila, ambas lucían preocupadas.

-Hable con los demás, dijeron que ninguno de los dos volvieron al instituto –dijo Izzy –y le llame a ambos pero ninguno me contesto

-Ya llame a Jace y Clary, dijeron que ambos venían para acá. También les llamaron pero no contestaron.

Magnus se sentía cada vez más preocupado.

Muchas ideas se agolparon en su menta, la principal era que algo les hubiera pasado, tal vez un demonio los había atacado y ambos estaban mal heridos.

Otra era que Michael le había hecho algo malo y la tercera, que era la que Magnus se negaba rotundamente a creer es que Alec estuviera con Michael voluntariamente en algún lugar.

Alec no lo engañaría ni lo preocuparía de esa forma voluntariamente.

Corrió hacia la habitación de este y rápidamente tomo uno de los suéteres de Alec, concentrándose lanzo un hechizo de rastro y despues una oleada de terror lo invadió. No había respuesta.

Nuevamente lo hizo pero con el mismo resultado.

Al ver su expresión de pánico Izzy pregunto alarmada

-¿No lo encuentras? –Cuando negó la misma expresión se dibujó en su rostro, Mila entro segundos despues trayendo en sus manos una chamarra de piel

-Esta es de Michael –le explico a Magnus tendiéndosela –rastréalo

Magnus la tomo y lanzo el hechizo pero fue el mismo resultado. Magnus estaba seriamente entrando el pánico. Solo había dos opciones para que no respondiera, que ambos se encontraran sobre una superficie de agua o que…no quería ni pensar en la segunda opción.

En ese momento Jace y Clary hicieron su aparición en el cuarto.

-¿Alguna noticia? –pregunto el rubio e Izzy negó con la cabeza.

-No contestan, Magnus lanzo hechizos de rastreo pero no hubo resultados, para ninguno de los dos.

Clary palideció ante esta noticia pero Jace los miro.

-Alec está vivo, no he sentido su muerte –dijo el seguro –seguramente solo está en un lugar con agua, por eso no lo encontraste –dijo calmando a todos en el lugar, lo que Jace decía tenia lógica.

-Entonces ¿Dónde están?

* * *

Durante el resto de la noche exploraron todos y cada uno de los lugares que Alec frecuentaba. También lugares cercanos a la bahía pero no lograron dar con Alec.

Para cuando volvieron a reagruparse en el instituto ya eran las diez de la mañana.

Todos lucían cansados y ansiosos, sobretodo Magnus pero este no iba a rendirse, iba a encontrar a Alec.

Entonces el celular de Magnus comenzó a sonar, lo saco deprisa y vio con alivio que era Alec

-Es Alec –les dijo a los demás y sintió que todo se relajaban, contesto – ¿Alexander? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

-Tranquilo brujo –dijo una voz que le envió escalofríos, definitivamente no era Alec –Alec está muy bien

-¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué tienes su teléfono? Quiero hablar con el

-Él no está disponible en este momento –dijo Michael y Magnus pudo escuchar la satisfacción en su voz –solo llamaba para decirte que él jamás volverá contigo

Magnus sintió un cubo de agua fría que caía sobre él.

-¿Que le hiciste?

-¿Yo? No le hice nada, él está disfrutando plenamente su estancia a mi lado –Magnus no le creyó ni una palabra.

-Dime donde esta o si no…

-¿O si no que brujo? –Michael siseo –para hacerme algo tienes que encontrarme primero y dudo mucho que lo hagas.

-Te encontrare y recuperare a Alec…

-Suerte con eso, solo quería decirte que jamás volverás a verlo, ahora es mío –la llamada se colgó sin permitir que Magnus contestara.

Magnus estaba temblando de enojo y miedo. Alec estaba en manos de Michael. Debió haberlo visto.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -dijo Izzy ansiosa.

-Michael…Michael secuestro a Alec –le dijo

-¿Qué? –Dijo Clary –pero Michael es un enviado de la clave, un cazador de sombras, ¿Por qué secuestraria a Alec?

-Está obsesionado –dijo Mila comprendiendo la situación –Ha querido seducir a Alec desde que llego y como este siempre se negó lo secuestro…

-Es un maldito –dijo Jace furioso – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, los hechizos de rastreo no funcionan

-Creo que tengo una idea –dijo Clary de repente –Michael te llamo desde el celular de Alec ¿Cierto? –Magnus asintió –ahí está, podemos rastrear el celular, solo necesitamos una computadora y su contraseña de la cuenta del celular

-No me la sé –dijo Magnus

-Yo tampoco –Izzy

-Ni yo –Jace

-Entonces necesitaremos a Simon, el sabrá como hackearla

Simon tardo casi dos horas en lograr entrar a la cuenta pero al fin lo hizo.

-Aquí está, está en la isla de Hart, en el extremo occidental de Long island. Ahí hay varios almacenes y hospitales abandonados.

-Pero debe estar sobre la isla, ¿Porque el hechizo de rastreo no funciono? –dijo Clary extrañada

-Seguramente le pago a un brujo para darle algo contra los hechizos de rastreo –dijo Magnus

-¿Eso se puede hacer?

-No es tan difícil, vamos por Alec –dijo con decisión.

-Espera –Izzy lo detuvo -Tenemos que avisar a la Clave

-No tenemos tiempo –le dijo –Alec podría estar herido, lo ha tenido muchas horas –su voz reflejaba el pánico que sentía

-Pero a pesar de todo Michael sigue siendo un cazador de sombras –le dijo Jace –Izzy tiene razón, la clave tiene que saber lo que él hizo y Michael podría argumentar que lo atacamos sin razón.

-¿Sin razón? Secuestro a Alec –dijo desesperado

-Magnus –Mila se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro –escucha, ellos tienen razón, una vez que envíen el mensaje entonces nosotros podemos acudir a salvar a Alec, ellos ya tendrán el antecedente, no tenemos que esperar a que respondan.

-Ella tiene razón –dijo Jace –solo la enviaremos.

Magnus acepto a regañadientes y espero.

Media hora despues Mila, Jace, Izzy, Clary y Magnus cruzaron el portal que este creo para llegar a donde Michael tenia secuestrado a Alec.

* * *

Nota: Por mi tardanza hoy publicare dos capitulos


	8. Capitulo 8 Secuestrado

Capítulo 8 Secuestrado

Alec despertó pero no podía saber cuánto tiempo había pasado o si era de día o de noche pues no había nada que se lo indicara.

Sus manos estaban acalambradas y le dolían las muñecas al igual que el resto del cuerpo por las descargas que había sufrido.

También sentía dolor en el rostro, en el lugar donde Michael le había golpeado.

En ese momento vio una pequeña luz roja parpadeante en una de las esquinas y supo lo que era, una cámara, seguramente Michael lo vigilaba desde alguna otro lado, no podía ser muy lejos.

No sabía qué hacer, ya había comprobado que tratar de soltarse era una pérdida de tiempo y el pararse no era una opción pues la tubería en la que estaba atado era demasiado corta, apenas y le permitía ponerse en cuclillas.

Comenzó a pensar en Izzy y Jace, en lo preocupado que estarían si no aparecía en el instituto pronto.

También pensó en Magnus, se suponía que cenaría con él. El brujo debía estar preocupado.

Pero también tenía esperanza. Él sabía que Alec había ido a tomar algo con Michael, seguramente lo buscaría al no aparecer ninguno de los dos.

Entonces una idea se le paso por la mente ¿Y si Magnus creía que se había ido con Michael por su propia voluntad? ¿Si no lo buscaba porque creía que lo había engañado? No, se negó a creer que Magnus desconfiara así de él. El brujo sabía que lo amaba. Se lo había dicho.

Paso mucho tiempo pensando lo mismo, esperando que sus hermanos y su brujo lo encontraran.

La puerta se abrió entonces y Michael entro con la misma sonrisa.

-Hola cariño, ¿Disfrutas tu estancia? –le pregunto y Alec lo miro con molestia

-No me llames así, no tienes derecho

-¿Y quién si lo tiene? ¿El brujo? –Dijo –Pues adivina que, él no te está buscando, él sabe que ahora estás conmigo

Alec sintió como si le hubiera tirado agua fría.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Bueno, digamos que le hare saber que ahora tu y yo estamos juntos y que no pierda su tiempo buscándote, porque ahora eres mío.

-¡Yo jamás seré tuyo! ¿Entiendes? ¡JAMAS!

-Pero si lo serás Alec cariño –le dijo sujetando su rostro con fuerza –y para que ya no tengas más distracciones, con mucho gusto me desharé de ese brujo.

Alec sintió un escalofrió al escuchar sus palabras.

-¡No se te ocurra tocarlo! ¡Yo mismo te matare si le haces daño!

-No hables así de otro hombre amor, me pones celoso

-¡Yo no soy tu amor! ¡Estás loco! ¡Obsesionado!

-Piensa lo que quieras –dijo soltándolo y parándose –Disfruta de tu estancia Alec, más tarde vendré para ponerte más cómodo –salió del

Alec sintió nauseas ante el tono sugerente de Michael

El miedo comenzó a embargarlo, temia que Michael cumpliera su amenaza y lastimara a Magnus.

* * *

Mucho tiempo despues Michael volvió a entrar pero esta vez venia vestido de otra forma, con solo un pantalón de pijama.

Alec se estremeció.

-Hable con el brujo –le dijo –ya sabe que ahora eres mío Alec, pero…quiero que eso sea realidad

Se acercó a él y comenzó a recorrer su torso por encima de la camiseta. Despues metió la mano por debajo de esta.

Alec se estremeció y comenzó a luchar con más fuerza para soltarse a pesar de las descargas.

Ya había descubierto las intenciones de Michael y no iba a permitirlo. No con él.

Michael saco una navaja y con esta corto la camisa de Alec sacándosela entre los movimientos que el mismo hacia tratando de liberarse.

Despues se situó encima de él y lo comenzó a acariciar

Alec entro en pánico tratando de evitar que lo tocara

-Eres hermoso Alec, ahora entiendo porque ese brujo esta tan encariñado contigo. Seguramente el disfruta de ti todas las noches.

Alec sintió que las lágrimas poblaban sus ojos.

Cerró los ojos y solo un pensamiento se formó en su mente

"Magnus, ayúdame"

* * *

Nota: esta sumamente pequeño, no me habia dado cuenta hasta que lo publique jeje


	9. Capitulo 9 Ayuda

Capítulo 9 Ayuda

El rubio comenzó a besar su cuello a pesar de que Alec se removía ferozmente tratando de apartarlo.

-Deja de moverte tanto Alec –dijo el sujetando sus hombros –sé muy bien que esto te gusta, seguramente ese brujo y tu hacen lo mismo todas las noches.

Alec se tensó mientras lo escuchaba y redoblo sus esfuerzos para liberarse.

Magnus y el jamás habían llegado tan lejos, solo sesiones de besos y caricias. Quería que su primera vez fuera con el brujo, quería que fuera por amor.

Pero el terror lo invadió cuando sintió que Michael desabrochaba su pantalón y trataba de bajarlo. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. No podría detenerlo.

Lo único que podía pensar era que estaba traicionando a Magnus, que otro hombre iba a tocarlo antes de que el brujo lo hiciera.

Seguramente el no querría tocarlo de nuevo tras eso. Seguramente lo dejaría. Ante este pensamiento un dolor aún más fuerte se extendió por su pecho, perdería el amor de Magnus.

Al sentir como Michael tocaba el interior de sus muslos Alec sollozo cerrando los ojos y su mente retrocedió, tratando de mantener la cordura del cazador de sombras haciendo que se refugiara en recuerdos más felices, de sus hermanos al principio pero finalmente solo evocando los que compartía con Magnus. Los más preciados que poseía.

El edificio abandonado se alzaba frente a ellos, Clary revisaba en su teléfono el mapa que Simon le había enviado

-Es aquí –dijo

Los otros asintieron y entraron. El interior estaba oscuro y frio

-Estén atentos –dijo Jace –no me gusta este sitio.

Comenzaron a avanzar. Lograron pasar por tres cuartos y llegar a una escalera cuando escucharon un ruido, se volvieron y vieron a una criatura gigante, como una babosa, avanzar hacia ellos.

Tenía una doble fila de dientes alineándose a lo largo de su cuerpo.

-Es un Behemonths** –dijo Izzy mirándolo de forma repugnante

El demonio los miro y se arrastró hacia el aún más rápido.

Izzy saco su cuchillo serafín al mismo tiempo que Jace y Mila

-¡Sigan adelante! –Grito ella –Yo me encargo

-¿Estas segura? –le pregunto Jace e Izzy asintió

-Vayan por Alec –Magnus y Mila continuaron pero Jace la miro con cierta renuencia

-¡Ve! ¡Puede haber más demonios! –se volvió hacia el demonio y empuñando el cuchillo serafín grito

-¡Abdiel! –y la ataco

Los otros tres subieron la escalera llegando al segundo piso

-La señal del teléfono está cerca dijo Clary y los tres asintieron caminando por el pasillo

Pero nuevamente fueron detenidos por cinco demonios Kuri.

-¡Mierda! –grito Jace cuando esquivo a uno, Clary y Mila sacaron sus espadas y se fueron sobre ellos –Magnus, ve por Alec…él te necesitara

Magnus asintió y aprovecho un espacio que Jace abrió entre el demonio

-Magnus! –grito Clary y le lanzo el teléfono, él lo cogió y corrió por el pasillo.

La señal del teléfono está enfrente, Magnus entro a un cuarto oscuro y se detuvo al visualizar una figura delante de el

-¿Alec? –pregunto viéndole.

La figura se volvió revelando los ojos azules de su novio

-¡Alec! –grito feliz corriendo hacia el pero la criatura lo miro con los ojos llenos de odio.

Consternado retrocedió

-Alec, ¡¿Que te ocurre?!

-Eres un brujo asqueroso, no te quiero cerca de mí

Magnus lo miro mientras las palabras calaban hondo en su mente y le producían dolor infinito.

-Michael es mucho mejor que tú, en todo, es todo lo quiero.

Magnus lo observo. Sabía perfectamente que Alec jamás diría esas cosas.

-¡Tú no eres Alec! –grito y lanzo un hechizo sobre él.

La criatura revelo su verdadera identidad en ese momento, un demonio Eidolon.

Magnus no tuvo reparos en lanzar un hechizo para destruirlo. Tras esto corrió por el cuarto hasta la otra puerta y salió de ahí.

Se encontró en otro cuarto que esta vez estaba vacío. Camino hasta que sintió que una flecha le silbaba muy cerca de la cara haciendo que se detuviera.

-Demonios –escucho una voz entre las sombras y Michael salió caminando hacia el –Falle

Miro a Michael con odio

-¿En dónde está Alec?

-Eres muy insistente Magnus –le dijo el hombre –Aun cuando te dije que Alec ya era mío, viniste aquí.

-Alec jamás será tuyo –le dijo con odio

-O pero ya lo fue, completamente mío –dijo en tono sugerente que enfureció a Magnus

-¡Si tocaste a Alec te matare! –le grito y camino hacia el lanzándole un hechizo que hizo que se estrellara contra la pared detrás de él.

Michael se levantó furioso

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Tu? ¿Un asqueroso subterráneo? Alec debería agradecerme por haberlo alejado de tu, por haberme fijado en el aun cuando ya estaba mancillado por un asqueroso monstruo.

-Alec no está mancillado –le dijo el con frialdad –tu eres el único monstruo aquí

Magnus lo ataco nuevamente con su magia pero Michael lo esquivo, lanzándole una flecha que se clavó en su hombro derecho. Magnus siseo y se sacó la flecha rápidamente, tras esto lanzo un hechizo hacia Michael quien se aventó al piso logrando evitarlo, aunque en el proceso perdió su ballesta que cayo fuera de su alcance, quiso recogerla pero Magnus no le dio tiempo y lo ataco

Michael volvió a esquivarlo y se fue sobre el con su cuchillo serafín, el brujo logro evitarlo y lanzo otro hechizo que hizo que Michael cayera al piso nuevamente pero volvió a ponerse de pie y lo golpeo con el mango del cuchillo en el estómago haciendo que Magnus se doblara de dolor y cayera al suelo

Iba a golpearlo nuevamente cuando Magnus rodo por el suelo y alcanzo a tomar la ballesta cargada de Michael y apuntándola disparo logrando que la flecha se le incrustara en el muslo izquierdo.

Michael siseo y vio la herida lo que ocasiono la distracción suficiente para que Magnus pudiera lanzarle un hechizo. Con rabia Magnus lo dejo inmóvil y, situándose encima de el comenzó a asfixiarlo.

Ese Nephilim se habia atrevido a lastimar a Alec, jamás se lo permitiría….lo pagaría.

En ese momento Mila entro a la habitacion y vio la escena. Se precipito corriendo hacia el brujo y le sujeto el brazo.

-¡Magnus! ¡Detente! –en medio de su rabia escucho la voz de Mila.

-¡NO! ¡Suéltame! –le grito soltando una mano y empujando a la Nephilim con rabia pero la joven se volvio a acercar

-¡Magnus! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No resolveras nada de esta forma!

-¡Daño a Alec! ¡Merece morir! –le dijo apretando el agarre sobre Michael quien ya estaba perdiendo fuerza.

-¡Escuchame! ¡No importa lo que Michael hizo, la Clave ira tras de ti por asesinar a un Cazador de sombras, eso será lo que destroce a Alec!

Magnus miro a la joven y despues a Michael. El rostro de Alec aparecio en su mente _"No puedo dejarlo solo"._

Lentamente solto a Michael que comenzó a toser al sentir el aire de nuevo en sus pulmones.

Antes de que se recuperara completamente lo dejo inconsciente. Mila se acerco a revisarlo.

Magnus suspiro y se revisó el hombro pero no perdió el tiempo para curarse, rompió la tela de la camisa que llevaba y se hizo un vendaje para evitar perder mucha sangre.

Despues corrió hacia la puerta contraria y la abrió encontrando unas escaleras que ascendían, las subió rápidamente y entro a un cuarto más iluminado mientras Mila se quedaba atrás para encargarse de Michael.

El cuarto estaba lleno de varios monitores sobre un escritorio con varios cajones y una silla enfrente, había también dos mesitas pequeñas y una ventana tableada al frente, los monitores están encendidos y con imágenes de cámaras ubicadas a lo largo del edificio.

Así era como Michael se había enterado que estaba ahí.

Pero no había señal de Alec.

Se acercó al escritorio para ver los monitores.

La primera pantalla mostraba el cuerpo de Michael tirado mientras Mila lo ataba, las siguientes tres solo reflejaban cuartos vacíos.

En la siguiente vio a Clary en la sala donde estaban antes luchando contra demonios dibujándose un runa, unos segundos despues Jace apareció en la visión de la cámara.

Las dos siguientes estaban en cuartos vacíos también pero la tercera vio a vio a Izzy corriendo por el pasillo.

Ninguno de los cuatro parecía herido.

La siguiente imagen reflejaba el vestíbulo por el cual habían entrado

Pero fue la siguiente pantalla que vio lo que hizo que se tensara.

Vio a Alec acostado en un viejo colchón y atado a una tubería. Su corazón se oprimió al ver que solo se encontraba en ropa interior y se encontraba acurrucado sobre sí mismo en una pequeña bola.

-¿Dónde estás? –dijo con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en sus ojos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Magnus se volvió esperando ver algún otro demonio pero fue Mila la que entro.

-Michael esta atado –le aseguro –¿Encontraste…

-Alec está mal –la interrumpió y señalo al monitor.

Mila lo vio y se tensó.

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé –dijo desesperado.

Mila vio a su alrededor, encontró el celular de Alec en una mesita detrás de ellos y lo tomo

-Aquí está su celular –le dijo y lo guardo en su bolsillo pero Magnus seguía con su mirada fija en la pantalla

Mila los observo con detenimiento.

-¿Esas son tuberías? –pregunto viendo el lugar donde Alec estaba atado. Magnus asintió débilmente –Tampoco hay ventanas…Debe ser algún tipo de sótano

-Pero ¿Por dónde se accede? –Dijo Magnus con desesperación –este lugar es inmenso…

Mila comenzó a revisar los cajones del escritorio

-¡Perfecto! –grito sacando algo de uno de los últimos

Magnus lo vio y se dio cuenta que eran los planos del edificio. Lucían amarillentos y con marcas de humedad pero aún estaban completos

Suspiro aliviado y los reviso, tardaron casi cinco minutos hasta que Mila lo encontró

-¡Aquí! –dijo señalando un cuarto tres pisos más abajo.

Magnus tomo el mapa y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Al pasar por el cuarto Mila se detuvo y lo miro.

-Adelántate Magnus, yo me encargare de Michael e iré a buscar a los demás

Magnus asintió y salió corriendo.

Camino hasta la entrada de sótano le pareció interminable aunque lo recorrió en menos de diez minutos.

El lugar era engañoso y se perdió en dos ocasiones pero logro encontrarlo.

Suspirando agradecido bajo las escaleras y entro al cuarto.

El lugar era mucho más frio que los otros cuartos. Vio a Alec en la misma posición que momentos antes en el monitor.

Corrió hacia él y se hinco a su lado.

Lo escucho sollozar y su corazón se oprimió.

-Alec…mi Alec –susurro revisándolo.

Toco su rostro delicadamente sumamente preocupado.

Vio las lágrimas deslizándose por su hermoso rostro

-Alec…-comenzó a tocarlo delicadamente. No sabía que le había hecho Michael aunque no lucia ninguna herida superficial a excepción de un moretón en el rostro que toco débilmente sintiendo la ira dentro de él.

Sintió a Alec estremecerse y se apartó, rápidamente convoco una manta y se la coloco encima, tras esto lo abrazo hacia sí y comenzó a hablarle esperando que Alec le respondiera.

 **Momentos antes…**

Alec había perdido el sentido del tiempo así que no sabía si habían pasado apenas unos segundos o algunas horas cuando al fin sintió que el peso de Michael se quitó de encima de él.

Lo único que pudo pensar fue que ya estaba hecho, que lo había violado, era la única explicación para su retirada, aunque no había sentido ningún tipo de dolor pero tampoco escuchaba nada, ni siquiera sus propios sollozos que sabía estaba emitiendo.

Se hizo un ovillo en el colchón tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño posible, de desaparecer, de dejar de escuchar esa voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que era un traidor, que había engañado a Magnus y que ahora este no querría siquiera verlo, mucho menos tocarlo.

Poco a poco el entumecimiento en su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer y estaba seguro que de un momento a otro el dolor lo golpearía. Pero eso no fue así, lo único que sentía era frio. Nada más eso.

Entonces sintió unos dedos que le tocaban el rostro, era un tacto delicado, reconfortante, diferente a las lujuriosas y asquerosas manos que lo habían tocado antes. Estas se sentían bien, le daban calidez y le hacían sentir a salvo.

De repente una oleada de frio lo golpeo y se estremeció pero casi lloro por ello ya que los dedos, o mejor dicho las manos que tocaban su rostro y cuello se detuvieron y luego desaparecieron.

Alec se sintió abandonado y se encogió aún más pero entonces sintió como algo cálido y suave lo envolvió y se dio cuenta que probablemente se trataba de una manta.

Despues sintió que unos fuertes brazos lo abrazaban y Alec se acomodó en el calor que le brindaban, deseando que fueran los del brujo que amaba.

Escucho como una voz lo llamaba y la reconoció inmediatamente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose en el mismo sótano pero ahora ya no estaba oscuro. Una gran fuente de luz lo iluminaba todo.

Alec alzo los ojos y vio el rostro de su amado brujo a unos pocos centímetros del suyo. Sus ojos brillaban con preocupación

-Alexander ¿Estas bien? –pregunto el con voz preocupada

Alec, quien por un momento se había quedado hipnotizado viendo los ojos de Magnus recordó de golpe donde estaba, porque y lo que Michael le había hecho.

Se apartó de Magnus sollozando. Sintiéndose indigno de ser tocado por el brujo, no cuando otro ya lo había tocado.

Pero Magnus no lo dejo ir, lo sostuvo con más fuerza y a pesar de sus esfuerzos Alec no pudo liberarse así que se acurruco en el calor del brujo pensando que sería la última vez antes de que este se diera cuenta de que Alec estaba sucio y lo apartara.

Comenzó a llorar hasta que ya no pudo más y la oscuridad lo engullo.

Michael sonrió con satisfacción mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta los calzoncillos de Alec para bajarlos pero un fuerte ruido se escuchó que lo distrajo y detuvo sus movimientos.

Maldijo en voz alta y se levantó del colchón poniéndose el pantalón para salir a ver que era ese ruido pero se tomó un minuto para observar a Alec.

Este había dejado de luchar dos minutos antes, su camisa y su pantalón ya no estaban, aunque aún llevaba su ropa interior. Pero lo que le dio más satisfacción es que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero aun así las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y había un gesto de dolor.

Sonrió con malicia y salió de la habitación pensando que en cuanto regresara Alec Lightwood seria al fin suyo.

Miro hacia las pantallas de las cámaras y maldijo nuevamente.

Jamás entro en sus planes que cuatro cazadores de sombras y un brujo furioso lo encontraran tan pronto.

Camino hacia el lugar donde estaban las armas y tomo su cuchillo serafín y su ballesta.

-Veamos cómo les va con mis pequeñas trampas –dijo con una sonrisa macabra –tal vez tarden un poco en llegar.

Al ver que Alec había caído inconsciente se dirigió hacia las cuerdas y rápidamente vio que estaban hechizadas.

Tardo un poco en lograr remover el hechizo y quitárselas.

Una vez que lo hizo cargo a Alec en sus brazos y salió del lugar.

En el momento que llego al vestíbulo vio a los cazadores de sombras entrando

Izzy fue la primera en hablar con voz temblorosa

-¿E…Esta…?-Magnus negó rápidamente al entender su pregunta e Izzy suspiro aliviada pero segundos despues la preocupación volvió a su mirada -¿Qué le hizo?

Magnus negó

-No lo sé –dijo con impotencia, despues miro a Mila – ¿Dónde está?

Ella señalo un cuarto detrás de ellos.

-Atado e inconsciente.

-Bien –abrió un portal –Llévenlo al instituto

-¿Y Alec? –pregunto Jace

-Lo llevare a mi departamento, no estará en el mismo edificio que el…-miro al hombre inconsciente con odio.

Jace asintió y fue por Michael, despues cruzaron el portal hacia el instituto.

Luego Magnus abrió un portal hacia su departamento. Al llegar recostó a Alec en la cama delicadamente. Se dirigió hacia su armario y saco de ahí un pantalón de tela holgado que casi nunca usaba.

Se lo puso a Alec y lo cubrió con sabanas. Su cuerpo estaba helado.

Despues lanzo un hechizo para revisar si tenía alguna herida pero afortunadamente no revelo nada.

Se dio cuenta que había llegado a tiempo. Un poco más y Michael seguramente…

Negó la cabeza sin querer pensar en ello. Alec ahora estaba a salvo con él y era todo lo que importaba


	10. Capitulo 10 A salvo

Capítulo 10 A salvo

Alec se sentía sumamente cálido. Movió ligeramente su cuerpo y gimió. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido, al igual que sus muñecas.

Poco a poco su mente se despejo y los recuerdos lo invadieron.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en ellos, se hizo un ovillo y sollozo.

Una cálida mano se pasó por sus cabellos haciendo que se tensara

-Alec, tranquilo –escucho una hermosa voz y abrió los ojos rápidamente viendo a su novio a lado de él.

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación del brujo

-Shh…ya estas a salvo Alec –le dijo este acercándose a él y abrazándole pero este se apartó.

Se sentía sucio. Era obvio que Magnus aun no sabía lo que Michael le había hecho pero en cuanto lo supiera lo miraría con asco y él no podría soportarlo.

-No…no…-dijo

-Alexander, tranquilo –le dijo en voz baja –todo estas bien, estas a salvo…

Pero no lo estaba, Magnus no lo entendía…Alec ya no le pertenecía…lo había traicionado y en cuanto él se diera cuenta…

-Yo…no…no…el…el me…no –se llevó las rodillas al pecho y hundió la cabeza entre ellos–tú me odiaras...en cuanto lo sepas…yo no quería pero…el…el…- murmuraba en voz baja

Magnus lo abrazo rápidamente pero Alec lucho por soltarse

-No…estoy sucio…estoy…-Magnus abrió los ojos sorprendido dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Alexander…cálmate…por favor…calma…

-No…no…

-¡Alexander! –le dijo en tono firme pero con voz baja, esto hizo que Alec se detuviera y lo mirara –Bien, ahora escúchame… jamás podría odiarte…y no estas sucio… -Alec lo miro confuso, estaba seguro que Magnus sentiría asco pero sus palabras lo dejaron sorprendido –Mírame –Alec no le hizo caso y bajo su mirada.

Magnus llevo dos dedos gentilmente debajo de su barbilla y la alzo.

Alec lo miro con ojos vidriosos

Magnus vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos y le sujeto la mano

-Michael no hizo nada…no **te** hizo nada –la mirada de Alec mostro confusión –Alexander…él no te toco –le dijo suavemente –llegamos a tiempo…

La comprensión se abrió paso en la mente de Alec y vio a Magnus con esperanza.

-¿De…de verdad? –le dijo y Magnus asintió

-Si…

Alec suspiro aliviado, pero aun así seguía sintiendo el fantasma de las manos de Michael en su cuerpo y vio Magnus.

-Me…me gustaría tomar un baño –le dijo en voz baja y Magnus asintió alejándose un poco mientras Alec se paraba y se dirigía al baño.

Magnus le tendió una toalla y un cambio de ropa

-Fui al instituto mientras dormías –le dijo ante la pregunta en los ojos de Alec.

El cazador de sombras salió diez minutos despues con los cabellos mojados y ropa limpia.

Magnus suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta que sus ojos hermosos ojos azules ya no mostraban tristeza.

Le hizo señas para que se acercara a la cama donde él estaba sentado y Alec así lo hizo aunque sonrojándose un poco

Se recostó en la cama y Magnus se instaló a lado de él y lo abrazo, feliz de que en esta ocasión el Nephilim si se lo permitiera.

¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto

-Mejor –susurro el -¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

-Cuando llegamos aquí iban ser las cinco de la tarde y es la una de la mañana así que unas ocho horas –le dijo

-¿Y…el? –dijo sin querer pronunciar su nombre nuevamente

-En el instituto. Varios miembros de la Clave llegaran en el transcurso del día…

Alec se puso nervioso

-¿Están en problemas?

Magnus negó

-Estaban molestos pero no creo que vayan a ocasionar problemas, de todos modos Jace e Izzy se harán cargo.

-¿Ellos están bien?

-Si

Alec suspiro y se abrazó más a Magnus. El brujo paso sus manos por el cabello, y tras unos minutos alzo su barbilla para depositarle un beso en los labios.

Alec sonrió. Magnus acaricio el golpe que tenía en la mejilla con delicadeza.

-Te lo curare –le dijo pero Alec negó

-No, puede ser evidencia.

Magnus lo acaricio nuevamente.

-Me lo hizo despues de que lo mordí –contesto Alec a su muda pregunta.

Magnus sintió que el odio hacia Michael aumentaba, se había atrevido a tocar a su Alec.

Solo esperaba que la Clave lo castigara seriamente o el mismo lo haría.

-Yo…yo no quería –dijo el Nephilim rápidamente malinterpretando su silencio y el enojo en sus ojos –pero él me…

-Alexander tranquilo –le dijo suavemente –yo sé que no querías…no te preocupes, tu no hiciste nada malo… ¿Me escuchas? Nada.

Alec asintió relajándose y acurrucándose más a su lado

-Te amo Magnus –le susurro cansado nuevamente.

Magnus sonrió tiernamente

-También te amo Alexander –le dijo besando la comisura de sus labios.

Alec cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y rápidamente cayó en un sueño tranquilo, en brazos de Magnus.

El brujo se acomodó mejor a lado de Alec y lo acompaño en cuestión de segundos

* * *

Lydia Branwell, al haber nacido y crecido en Idris, conocía a muchos cazadores de sombras, sabia como eran, que tan buenos con las armas y que tipo de ideas tenia.

Por eso cuando les llego el mensaje de que Michael Phillips había secuestrado a Alexander Lightwood no había podía creerlo.

Independientemente de lo que había ocurrido había llegado a querer a Alec y lo consideraba un buen amigo, al igual que a Magnus.

Lydia detuvo el video antes de que terminara y cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, al ver la forma en que lo había atacado en el colchón.

Imaginaba la forma en que Alec debió de haberse sentido, la impotencia, la rabia y el miedo.

-Estas pruebas serán suficientes –dijo su compañera, Amara Brown –nos llevaremos a Michael a Idris y enfrentara un juicio.

Lydia le pidió a Amara que llevara a Michael a través del portal y ella se quedó sola con Isabelle

-¿Alec esta aquí? –Le pregunto e Izzy negó.

-Está en el departamento de Magnus.

-¿Cómo está?

-Magnus me llamo en la mañana, dijo que Alec había amanecido con fiebre pero que no era nada de qué preocuparse…

-¿Segura?

-Sí, si algo más grave le hubiera pasado ya lo sabríamos.

* * *

Magnus se levantó cuidadosamente de la silla a lado de la cama donde Alec dormía cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta.

Al abrir se sorprendió al encontrar a Lydia Branwell en la entrada

-Lydia ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Magnus ¿Puedo pasar?

Magnus asintió y la dejo entrar

-Toma asiento –señalo el sillón -¿Quieres un café? –le pregunto el brujo

-Sí, está bien –dijo ella y el brujo camino a la cocina, unos minutos despues volvió con dos tazas de café

-Está recién hecho…-dijo dándole una a Lydia.

-Creí las aparecerías –dijo y el sonrió

-Me acostumbre a beber café recién hecho, compre una cafetera hace un año, Alec siempre lo prepara…-dijo y Lydia sonrió tomando un sorbo.

Despues se volvió hacia Magnus

-Vine de Idris cuando Izzy envió el mensaje a la clave –explico -¿Cómo esta Alec?

-Duerme –dijo el brujo mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación –Tuvo fiebre esta mañana, pero esta ya cedió. Ahora solo duerme

-Me alegro –se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras tomaban de sus tazas.

Magnus la miro.

-¿Qué dijo la clave?

-Están molestos…

-¿Van a hacer algo en contra del Izzy, Jace o Clary? Ya saber, por ir sin órdenes

-No –dijo ella –están molestos por lo que Michael hizo…serán duros con el…probablemente lo despojen de sus runas y lo encierren.

-Es lo mínimo que merece –dijo Magnus con rabia Lydia asintió, de acuerdo.

-En fin, ya todo termino –dijo sonriéndole –me alegro que Alec esté bien

-Si…-Magnus la vio –Y tú ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, estoy muy bien de hecho…

La miro con algo de duda y ella sonrió.

-Estoy bien, de hecho, hay otra razón por la cual vine

-¿A si? ¿Cuál?

-Darles las gracias –Magnus enarco una ceja y ella sonrió –Estoy saliendo con alguien

-¿En serio? Felicidades –dijo con una sonrisa idéntica.

-Gracias…-miro a Magnus –Si no hubieras llegado a la boda ahora estaría casada con Alec y no hubiera conocido a Patrick.

-Entonces ¿Me agradeces haber irrumpido en tu boda y haberme llevado a tu novio?

Ella sonrió

-Alec jamás fue mío –dijo ella y termino su café –tengo que irme –se levantó junto con Magnus y este la acompaño a la puerta.

-Adiós Lydia, suerte –le sonrió.

-Y a ti –dijo –Salúdame a Alec

-Por supuesto –dijo sonriendo.

Cuando ya estaba por salir se volvió sonriendo

-Estaré esperando la invitación a la boda –dijo y salió antes de escuchar la respuesta de Magnus.

* * *

En cuanto Alec entro al Instituto su hermana el abrazo feliz de verlo bien.

-Alec, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien Izzy –respondió su hermano con una sonrisa.

Magnus, quien estaba detrás de él, fue abrazado por Mila

-Hola Maggie.

-Mils –le dijo el con una sonrisa.

Jace y Clary entraron a la habitación en ese momento

-Alec, me alegra verte de pie –dijo Jace dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Gracias Jace

Alec había tenido fiebre por casi tres días, que se iba y venía. Pero con los cuidados de Magnus se había recuperado.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente.

Alec se recuperó completamente de lo ocurrido, unos días despues fueron llamados a Idris para testificar y gracias a las pruebas presentadas Michael termino en la cárcel.

Los días en el instituto volvieron a la tranquilidad que no había tenido desde meses atrás.

El nombre de Michael Phillips no volvió a repetirse entre los Lightwood.

Robert y Maryse llegaron al instituto unos días despues al enterarse de la noticia.

Aunque Maryse aún no había aceptado la relación de Alec con el brujo estaba preocupada por su hijo.

Pero habia algo que jamas se perdonaría y era haber aceptado a Michael. Ella habia escuchado algunos rumores no muy halagadores del joven pero no le habia importado.

Era tanto su afán de que Alec volviera al "buen camino" (según ella) que no le importo y lo puso en un grave peligro.

Ella conocía perfectamente y sabia que, de haber cumplido su cometido, Alec jamas habría podido reponerse.

Pero se aseguraría de que Michael recibiera su merecido, aunque ya le habían quitado sus runas y estaba encerrado, se encargaría de hacerle la vida aun mas desgraciada.

* * *

Alec volvió a la preocupación que tenía días antes. Ya era navidad esa noche y aun no tenía nada que darle.

-Hola Alec –dijo Mila entrando a la biblioteca donde Alec veía su computadora.

-Hola –dijo ella

-¿Qué te pasa? Te ves ansioso –lo miro con detenimiento

-No tengo nada que darle a Magnus –dijo abatido, despues la miro con esperanza -¿Tu que vas a regalarle?

-Una camisa –le sonrió y Alec volvió a su antiguo estado. Él no sabía nada de ropa y si quisiera comprarle algo para Magnus sería algo horrible

Mila vio su mirada y le dijo

-Yo sé que puedes regalarle y que sería perfecto

Alec la vio con esperanza

-¿Qué?

Mila le sonrió y le susurro en oído. Despues se separó y sonrió al verlo completamente sonrojado

-Es solo una sugerencia, yo me voy, Clary me invito a ir a cenar a su casa por Navidad. Te veo más tarde, y piensa en mi sugerencia –le guiño el ojo y salió riendo cuando el sonrojo en el chico se profundizo.

* * *

Magnus miro la mesa que tenía preparada para Alec y el con una sonrisa.

El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de Alec.

Viéndose en el espejo una última vez la abrió con una sonrisa.

Alec estaba parado en la puerta con una sonrisa similar en su rostro.

-Alexander, pasa –le dijo y el joven asintió y paso.

Ya dentro Alec pasó las manos por la cintura de Magnus y lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo.

Se besaron intensamente por unos minutos hasta que la respiración les falto y se separaron recargando sus frentes.

-Feliz Navidad Alexander –susurro Magnus

-Técnicamente aun no es navidad, falta una hora

Magnus solo le sonrió

-Tengo la cena lista –dijo –un pavo y ensalada navideña con pasta, vamos –le tomo la mano y lo llevo a la mesa hermosamente decorada con el pavo en el lugar de honor

Alec se sorprendió al verla

-¿De dónde lo convocaste? –Pregunto y Magnus negó -¿Hiciste todo esto, tu solo? –añadió sorprendido

-Claro –sonrió –también se cocinar aunque no lo haga muy a menudo.

Alec le sonrió y se sentaron a la mesa. Magnus le sirvió

-Pruébalo –le dijo tendiéndole el plato

Alec sonrió y comió un poco de pavo. Cerró los ojos ante el exquisito sabor

-Es delicioso –dijo sonriendo

Magnus sonrió radiante y el también comenzó a comer.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales mientras comían, Magnus se entero que Robert y Maryse se habian ido al instituto de Londres con Max y que Jace e Izzy, al igual que Mila, habian ido a la cena en la casa de Jocelyn y Luke.

Cuando terminaron Magnus fue por el postre que era un tronco de navidad*.

Lo comieron deleitándose con el sabor.

En determinado momento Alec se embarro un poco de chocolate afuera de la comisura de los labios.

Alec iba a limpiarlo con la servilleta pero Magnus se adelantó y paso un dedo por ahí quitándoselo.

Despues se puso el dedo en los labios y lo chupo. Alec soltó un pequeño gemido ante esta imagen.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos intensamente sin decir nada hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño pitido que vino desde la recamara de Magnus

-Son las doce de la noche –dijo a modo de explicación

-Feliz navidad –le dijo Alec con una sonrisa

-Feliz navidad –contesto Magnus y beso a Alec intensamente, estuvieron besándose unos minutos más.

El brujo se separó de él y sujetando su mano lo llevo hasta el sillón e hizo aparecer dos copas de champaña

-Es hora de tu regalo –dijo Magnus y de su pantalón saco una pequeña caja plana y alargada y se la tendió.

Alec lo miro extrañado pero la tomo y la abrió con delicadeza.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que dentro había una pequeña llave plateada.

-Magnus…que…

-Es la llave del departamento Alexander –dijo como explicación.

Alec lo miro aturdido.

-Quiero que vivas conmigo Alexander…te amo y quiero que estés conmigo todo el tiempo…todos los días…para s…-Alec no lo dejo terminar.

Se lanzó sobre el besándolo apasionadamente. Magnus gimió ante el beso.

Alec comenzó a deslizar sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Magnus.

Con mucho esfuerzo el brujo se separó unos pocos centímetros para preguntarle

-¿Es…es eso un sí? –dijo nervioso

Alec sonrió ligeramente

-Por supuesto –dijo y volvió a besarlo.

Magnus sonrió internamente agradeciendo a quien lo hubiera ayudado a que Alec estuviera ahí, junto a él, sano y salvo.

FIN

* * *

*El tronco de Navidad esta hecho con un bizcocho genovés u otro tipo de bizcocho esponjoso, rectangular y plano, que se unta con crema, se enrolla para obtener un cilindro y se vuelve a untar por fuera. (Fuente: Wikipedia)

Au: si, se terminó.

Espero que no sea un final muy decepcionante, sobretodo para los que esperaban que saliera el castigo de Mchael. Solo sepan que Maryse fue implacable jeje.

Aún falta el epilogo que por cierto, es la razón por la cual cambiare la clasificación de la historia pues incluye Lemon.


	11. Epilogo

Epilogo: Primera vez

El beso se fue encendiendo, en un momento Alec estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, con una pierna a cada lado del brujo y pasaba sus manos por su estómago y espalda

Magnus estaba perdido entre los besos y caricias de Alec algo de raciocinio entro en su mente por lo que se separó ligeramente de Alec y le dijo

-Si…si sigues así…no…no poder contenerme…

-No lo hagas –dijo en un susurro el Nephilim y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas –Quiero ser tuyo Magnus…completamente…

Magnus gimió ante la respuesta de Alec

-Entonces…deberíamos ir a la habitación –Alec asintió y ambos se pusieron de piel y caminaron hasta la cama de Magnus…no, la cama de ambos ahora.

Ya en la habitación Magnus comenzó a besar a Alec.

Alec le saco la camisa a Magnus y este hizo lo mismo y volvieron a besarse cayendo sobre el colchón

Alec se colocó sobre Magnus y siguió besándolo. Sintió como Magnus coloco las manos sobre sus caderas y se fundió en el beso, atrayéndolo hacia él, dejando el mínimo espacio entre ellos.

El Nephilim recorrió su pecho desnudo. Despues se detuvo y comenzó a desabrochar con manos temblorosas su pantalón.

Magnus aprovecho la pequeña distracción del chico para colocarse sobre él, dejando sus pantalones abiertos.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, sin prisa, adorando el cuerpo de su Ángel. Como si fuera un tesoro preciado.

Sus caderas se rozaron y Alec gimió ocasionando una risa en el brujo y un profundo sonrojo en él.

Magnus fue bajando del cuello hasta llegar a su pecho pero sin dejar de frotar sus caderas.

Se detuvo y dirigió sus manos hasta los pantalones de Alec terminando de desabrocharlos y comenzó a bajarlos dejando a Alec en ropa interior.

Su lengua comenzó a jugar con los pezones de Alec ocasionando que el joven gimiera profundamente.

Despues se separó de él y se quitó el pantalón quedando también en ropa interior.

Con suavidad Magnus se colocó entre las piernas de Alec y se acercó y su mano descendió hasta la erección de Alec comenzando a masajearla con maestría.

Los gemidos de Alec se incrementaron, comenzó a gemir incontrolablemente, un calor una tensión desconocidas completamente se acumularon en la parte inferior de su vientre. Pero antes de que terminara Magnus se detuvo ocasionando un gemido de protesta

Magnus nuevamente rio

-Paciencia querido Nephilim –dijo sonriendo y dirigió las manos hacia los calzoncillos de Alec bajándolos y sacándolos del cuerpo e hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

Alec se sonrojo, era la primera vez que veía a Magnus completamente desnudo y era maravilloso.

Magnus le sonrió y con un destello azul hizo aparecer un pequeño frasco de lubricante.

-Alexander –lo miro profundamente y Alec se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en esa situación – ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

-Si…no quiero hacerlo con nadie más…-Magnus sonrió y asintió

-Entonces así será –destapo el frasco de lubricante y lleno sus dedos índice y corazón con él. Alec no apartaba su vista de todo lo que Magnus hacía, despues se volvió a colocar entre sus piernas y comenzó a besar su rostro, por todos lados mientras deslizaba su dedo índice dentro de él.

Alec soltó un quejido de dolor y Magnus paro por un momento, besando sus labios, despues continuo dilatándolo, introduciendo poco despues el segundo dedo.

Alec se acostumbró a la sensación rápidamente y cuando creyó que estaba listo se puso lubricante y se introdujo lentamente en él.

Alec lanzo un gemido de dolor y Magnus se detuvo, esperando a que terminara de adaptarse a él.

Cuando Alec le indico que está listo comenzó a moverse primero lentamente, y aumentando su velocidad conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Los gemidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación. Alec jamás pensó que el sexo pudiera sentirse así.

Se sentía tan pleno, tan lleno de dicha. Magnus fue delicado con él en todo momento, se aseguró que lo desfrutara plenamente.

Al final ambos terminaron con gemido ronco y Magnus se dejó caer a un lado de él jadeando.

Los cubrió con una sábana de la cama y se recostó en el pecho de Alec, escuchando los latidos de su acelerado corazón y como estos disminuyeron con el paso de los minutos.

Alec comenzó a pasar sus manos por el pelo, húmedo por el sudor y coloco sus dedos por debajo de su barbilla alzándolo y dándole un beso.

-¿Fue tan especial como siempre pensaste? –pregunto Magnus

-No –dijo Alec ocasionando que Magnus lo viera alarmado así que añadió rápidamente –fue **contigo, mi** novio, en **nuestra** casa y en **nuestra** cama, fue mucho mejor, fue perfecto.

La cara de Magnus brillo con una hermosa sonrisa y lo beso

-Te amo –le dijo al separarse

-Y yo a ti –respondió y lo beso nuevamente, agradeciendo que al final de todo estuvieran juntos y felices.

FIN

* * *

AU: Hace años, literalmente años que no escribía un lemon de cualquier pareja así que espero haberlo hecho bien. Y espero que les haya gustado.

Para los que pidieron un epilogo de Pain, tendran que esperar un poco, actualmente trabajo en un proyecto personal para el cumpleaños de mi tia y tengo que terminarlo, pero les prometo que lo subire.


End file.
